


The sound of silence

by sherazades_tales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherazades_tales/pseuds/sherazades_tales
Summary: Нормальные флотские заводят тихую домашнюю жену и пару любовниц. На худой конец, любовника.Нормальные флотские не пытаются совместить личное и рабочее.Для начала: нормальные люди сторонятся тех, кто по всем статьям для них - нечто странное и чуждое.А некоторые люди не ищут легких путей.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Darth Vader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	The sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> Каноническая смерть персонажей... или полуоткрытый финал, все в глазах смотрящего ;)

**Приезжай на Куат**

**Осьминог:** Хэй, ты там жив вообще? Давно тебя не слышно.

 **Санитар:** Замотался. Дойти до Голонета не по работе — почти как в Неизведанные слетать.

 **Осьминог:** Учитывая, как выглядит то, что тут пишут — Неизведанные менее страшны ))) Понимаю, у меня тоже аврал, хотя тут, конечно, помягче.

Ровесник, сопланетник и почти однокашник с ником Осьминог был когда-то замглавы инженерной службы на одном из кораблей флота Акзиллы. Тот корабль во время масштабной операции против расплодившихся пиратов разнесли так, что восстановлению он уже не подлежал. Потери среди команды были чудовищные, судьба выживших складывалась по-разному, но мало у кого — хорошо.

Осьминога Пиетт сам и вытащил из жесткого запоя, дал направляющего пинка к психологам и подсуетился насчет приличного выходного пособия. Не зря, тот смог выкарабкаться и хоть как-то адаптироваться на гражданке. Специальность, опять же, позволяла. Переписывались они не так уж часто, но совсем из виду друг друга не теряли.

 **Осьминог:** Как тебе после перевода, не жалеешь?

 **Санитар:** Совсем нет. Такой корабль... ты бы оценил.

Корабль был прекрасен. Хотя дело было не только в нем. Но это уже не для чата. Впрочем, Пиетт и при личной бы встрече промолчал — даже не из осторожности.  
О том, что выходило у него с главкомом, пока нечего было толком говорить. Да и не хотелось.

Он вел разговор в чате, а фоном продолжала раскручиваться все та же мысль: так ведь уже бывало. Взаимное приглядывание, оценка адекватности и компетентности, выяснение удобного режима взаимодействия. Аккуратный заход за рамки формального — в шутках по ходу дела, в завязывающихся разговорах на отвлеченные темы. В необязательных контактах — просто потому, что приятно лишний раз увидеть и перекинуться словом.

Так уже не раз с рабочих отношений начиналось хорошее приятельство, а то и дружба. С кем-то насчитывающая по много лет.

Другое дело, что бывало такое — не с лордом Вейдером.

 **Осьминог:** А с начальством как?

 **Санитар:** С одним... помнишь моего тогдашнего старпома? Это его брат по разуму, так что сам понимаешь. С другим начальством... если коротко — сработались. Это реально.

Слухи очевидно преувеличивали любовь лорда Вейдера душить подчиненных направо-налево. Наказывал за промахи он без колебаний. Жестко, порой могло показаться, что несоразмерно жестко — но только за дело.

Забавно было наблюдать, как в присутствии главкома на борту высшие офицеры начинали вести себя с опаской. А остальная команда хоть и напрягалась, но приходила в настроение полной уверенности в победе и успехе.

 **Осьминог:** Как у тебя с перспективой отпуска? Сто лет не виделись.

 **Санитар:** Если б я знал, когда. Ты на Акзилле еще?

 **Осьминог:** Да нет, на Куат перебрался, тут с работой получше. Тоже своего рода повышение.

 **Санитар:** И не сказал!

 **Осьминог:** Так и ты про свое не говорил, я из новостей узнал. Так что двойной повод.

 **Санитар:** Заманчиво, но со сроками все сложно.

 **Осьминог:** Да уж, представляю. Пиши, если что.

**Испытания истребителей**

Для кают-компаний на ИЗРе нет неурочного времени. Корабль никогда не засыпает до последнего человека, всегда есть те, кто работает и кто недавно сменился. Сложно зайти в кают-компанию и не застать вовсе никого. Хотя периоды наплыва и затишья, конечно, случаются.

Вот пришла с совещания группа старших офицеров, удачно "потеряв" по дороге адмирала и капитана, что позволяло еще раз обсудить самый неудобный из поднимавшихся вопросов в более непринужденной обстановке.

— Вы как хотите, — продолжил начатую еще за дверью речь один из них, — но капитан зря придает такое значение этим испытаниям. Провели бы позже, стоило ли спорить?

— В данном случае "позже" — это уже после захода на Корусант. Пока туда, пока там, пока уйдем на маршрут патрулирования — мы откладываем все месяца на два. А то и на три. Если за это время случится что-то, требующее участия этих истребителей в реальном деле? Мы пустим их вот так, непроверенными?

— Да, этот аргумент я слышал... но мы можем обойтись и старыми.

— Можем. А еще — чем раньше мы проверим, тем быстрее мы пошлем их на доработку. Или потребуем другие. Если что-то не так.

— Ну, тут спешка не так критична... я понимаю, если ты дроида-уборщика в дом купил, право возврата всего две недели. Но у нас таких ограничений нет, когда подадим претензии — тогда нам на них и доработают все.

— А мы будем сидеть без новой техники и ждать.

— Учения хороши еще с той стороны, что пилоты наших гробов заскучали, копытом бьют уже. Я вчера пятое дисциплинарное взыскание вынес, достали они меня.

— Всего пятое?

— Так учения они как поощрение воспримут!

— Зато делом займутся.

— Знаете, — вступил в разговор до сих пор молчавший пожилой офицер, — мне в идее учений нравится еще один аспект: то что мы опоздаем попасть на Корусант ко Дню Империи. Пока проведем, пока сделаем крюк и остановку для пополнения запаса топлива... Официальный прием во дворце посетить не удастся — по вполне уважительной причине.

— Что ж вы их так не любите? — засмеялся его сосед.

— Эти приемы меня радовали первые два раза — лет сорок назад, еще при Республике. Там был, конечно, другой повод, но принцип тот же и рожи — те же. Еще пять раз это было терпимо, потом надоело окончательно. Много шума, мало толку. Раздолье для любителей дешевого блеска и головная боль для всех остальных.

— Это проблемы только для совсем высоких чинов. Я вот, если мы все же успеем ко Дню Империи, поведу детей фейерверки смотреть, как нормальный человек.

— Интересно, а капитан сам об этом аспекте думал?

— Может быть... Вообще, сколько лет Фирмуса знаю — никогда не замечал в нем любви к таким мероприятиям.

— Готов спорить, об этом аспекте думал адмирал — и потому никаких учений до прихода на Корусант он не разрешит. Адмирал — человек опытный и прекрасно знает, что для карьеры во флоте важно, а что является баловством и перестраховкой.

— Кхм. Айкерт, когда-нибудь ты нарвешься.

— Неужели вы не одобряете, что я хорошо отзываюсь об адмирале?

По кают-компании прокатилась волна сдавленных смешков и хмыканий разной степени одобрительности. Разве что пара лиц осталась серьезными. Хотя пожилой, отсмеявшись, добавил:

— Аккуратнее. Не всякая ирония на борту уместна. Особенно там, где это может услышать личный состав.

— Личный состав и сам не без глаз. И не без мозгов, — резковато ответил Айкерт.

— Именно. И наше дело — поддерживать порядок и субординацию, а не расшатывать.

****

Споры по поводу учений с применением партии новых, усовершенствованных "таек" внезапно прекратил лорд Вейдер, постановив ничего не откладывать. Вдобавок он внес коррективы в предложенную программу испытаний, удлинив ее. И распределив этапы так, чтоб пилоты сменялись и успевали отдыхать, а каждая машина непрерывно находилась в работе по сорок часов.

Естественно, прежде чем поставить партию новых истребителей на ИЗР лорда Вейдера, их прогнали через всевозможные тесты на верфи. Но и протокол, и здравый смысл требовали перепроверить. Тем более, их проект был весьма амбициозен. Помимо повышения скорости и маневренности, улучшения интерфейса управления и прочего, разработчики попытались наконец сделать для TIE рабочую СЖО.

С каким непередаваемым скепсисом опытные пилоты косились на машины, куда предполагалось садиться без привычного летного костюма, в облегченном…

Первая смена занималась в основном маневрами, индивидуальными и групповыми, на вторую был запланирован учебный бой, причем лорд Вейдер тоже собирался участвовать.

К началу второго этапа Пиетт занял удобное место на мостике (увы, по соседству с Оззелем). И он без тени сомнения знал, что сейчас по всему кораблю свободные члены экипажа собираются у обзорных экранов или у терминалов, куда транслируется картинка с внешних камер. Патрулирование выдалось спокойное, прибытие на Корусант со всеми плюсами увольнительной там откладывалось — и развлечение оказалось кстати.

Где-то наверняка уже делали ставки (азартные игры на борту, разумеется, были под запретом, но еще никому не удалось истребить их полностью).

Это было красиво. Пилоты порой использовали не самые экономичные маневры, пробовали непривычные тактические решения. Отчасти для развлечения, отчасти для тренировки — что-то из придуманного сейчас могло оказаться удачным и пойти в ход в реальном бою. Отчасти они просто выпендривались умениями — друг перед другом и перед командованием.

Танцующие в пустоте по причудливым траекториям тайки, словно смеющиеся над законами физики, сполохи учебных выстрелов (этой мощности, разумеется, не хватало, чтоб повредить машину, и количество "попаданий" и потерянных очков просчитывались борт-компьютерами, а световые эффекты добавляли просто для удобства людей).

Пиетт всегда предпочитал большие корабли, а истребители — “летучие гробы” — обычно воспринимал как недоразумение. Но зрелище было красивым.

А потом, задолго до расчетного времени окончания, тайки потянулись к ангару.

Пользуясь капитанским доступом, Пиетт подключился к частоте переговоров истребителей:

— ...будут маневры с перегрузками, превышающими стандартные нормативы. Мне нужно пять добровольцев.

Голосов в ответ лорду Вейдеру раздалось явно больше.

— Отставить галдеж. Те пятеро, что первыми сообразили прислать свои номера на мой терминал, идут в вылет. Форма: стандартные летные костюмы с автономной системой жизнеобеспечения. Следующие пятеро страхуют нас — на старых машинах. Остальным — отдыхать, дальнейшая программа отменяется.

Интересно, что у них там произошло. Но кажется, проверку истребители уже не прошли.

Продолжение было уже не зрелищным. Один или два истребителя совершали заковыристый маневр, остальные ждали. Все, кроме лорда Вейдера, выполняли максимум по две фигуры — и летели к ангару. Перегрузки там действительно должны быть слишком сильные для компенсаторов. Пиетт проверил, что медики уже получили предупреждение, устроили в ангаре засаду и каждого добровольца сразу по возвращении утаскивали в медотсек на диагностику. Сам главком явно превысил любую из допустимых норм по перегрузкам. Он правда железный, что ли?

Впрочем, после лорд Вейдер передал капитану приказ подготовить информацию для отчета по проведению испытаний и явиться к нему через четыре часа. Может быть, с расчетом провести эти четыре часа в своей медкапсуле. Это вообще было не его, Пиетта, дело, но все равно становилось неуютно от мысли, что начальство сейчас налеталось так, что нормальному человеку светила бы долгая реабилитация, — и пошло работать дальше.

А причина резкого изменения и сворачивания программы оказалась простой: на определенном сочетании перегрузок в новой тайке отказывали регенератор воздуха и терморегуляция кабины. Что и случилось во время учебного боя — с лордом Вейдером.

Повезло, что его доспех позволял некоторое время обходиться без СЖО.

****

Пиетту уже случалось сидеть над какими-то отчетами или проектами в офисе главкома. В совместной работе бывают моменты, когда проще поговорить устно и ткнуть в экран пальцем, чем тратить время на письменные обсуждения, сидя за двести метров по коридору друг от друга.

Он открыл на терминале стандартную форму — одну из набора "шпаргалок", скопившегося за годы работы — и стал неторопливо редактировать, то и дело сверяясь с письмами от пилотов, медиков и от поставщика. Лорд Вейдер взял на себя техническую часть с подробным прописыванием, при каких условиях случается отказ СЖО.

В этот раз необходимости в обсуждениях почти не было и они по большей части молчали. Но работалось тут на удивление комфортно, разве что кафа в доступе не хватало. Идти было лень. Да и заметит кто, входящим к главкому с кафом... это все-таки выглядит специфично. Пиетт никогда не стремился ни к положению любимчика начальства, ни к репутации такового. С начальством вообще - еще с выпуска — всегда было хорошо держать дистанцию. Надо же было нарушить свое неписанное правило — и с кем?

— Должен отметить, у вас неплохая интуиция, капитан. То, что вы настаивали на срочном проведении проверки — сэкономило нам время и ресурсы. А может, и жизни.

— С интуицией у меня всегда было никак. Это привычка перестраховываться. — Он помедлил, но добавил: — и, честно говоря, мне была приятна мысль, что мы можем опоздать на официальный прием по случаю Дня Империи. По уважительной причине.

— Откровенность за откровенность: мысль об опоздании посещала меня, когда я приказал не откладывать проверку.

Пиетт засмеялся — и резко смолк, когда понял, что делает это не один. Что вот этот звук, передаваемый вокодером, — смех.

После чего фыркнул уже над самим собой — а что тут такого, в самом деле.

— Капитан, сходите уже себе за кафом.

— Слухи не врут, вы все-таки умеете читать мысли?

— Нет, — качнул головой лорд Вейдер, — Сила не позволяет слышать мысли просто сидя рядом или проходя мимо. Другое дело — эмоции и ощущения. Но и этого не надо, не так сложно запомнить, что вы работаете на кафе вместо топлива. А отчет хотелось бы добить сегодня.

— Мы все же пытаемся успеть ко Дню Империи?

— Не успеем. Нам еще заворачивать на базу Эррин-7 на рандеву с поставщиком, пусть заберут свои недоделки. Меня раздражает наличие этих бракованных гробов на моем корабле. Так что праздновать будем в пути.

— Я бы отсалютовал сейчас бокалом, да нету. Пойду за кафом.

**День Империи**

День Империи действительно праздновали, не успев дойти до Корусанта. На такой случай во флоте, конечно, тоже были протоколы.

Корабль выводили в реальное пространство. Принимали трансляцию речи Императора, начитывал с корабельного узла связи свое обращение к флоту и армии лорд Вейдер, устраивали короткий парадный вылет истребители. Дальнейшая программа допускала импровизации, тут голова болела в первую очередь у командиров подразделений, чем занять людей, помимо праздничного ужина (хотя ждали многие как раз его). В тренировочных залах по всему ИЗРу проводили небольшие соревнования — в основном по стрельбе и единоборствам. На четырех разных палубах выступали любительские музыкальные группы, а в одном из приписанных к ИЗРу в этом полете штурмовых полков нашелся отличный художник. И как раз к празднику выложил в корабельную сеть серию шаржей на армию и флот. Действительно, талант — сложно заставить людей искренне ржать, никого при этом не обидеть и пройти армейскую цензуру. Но у него получилось.

Много чего еще на корабле происходило, но в совсем локальные мероприятия капитану можно было не вникать.

Люди, проводящие столько времени в замкнутом объеме посреди нигде, неизбежно начинают искать конструктивные способы сходить с ума. И приспосабливать хобби экипажа к общей пользе научились еще на заре космических перелетов. Что поделать, от рутины люди дуреют. Несмотря на все сложности, сопряженные с организацией праздника и поддержанием порядка в процессе - нельзя было ограничивать все лишь официальными речами.

Неудивительно, что после финала всех мероприятий лица добравшихся до офицерской кают-компании — трезвые, что характерно, лица! — выглядели весьма помятыми. Официальный тост за Империю, поднятый в начале дня, был уже давно и совершенно не в счет.

Адмирал вообще не пришел (никто не расстроился).

Серьезный разбор проведенного, поощрения, выговоры, принятие мер и планирование на будущее — это все откладывалось на следующие сутки, так как требовало свежей головы. А пока офицеры вяло обменивались впечатлениями, рассказывали про курьезы, случившиеся в подконтрольной зоне и поднимали традиционный тост "За то, что мы пережили праздник!" В третий раз, кажется, поднимали.

Байки начинали заходить на второй круг, кто-то уже клевал носом, голова начинала ощутимо побаливать.

— Предлагаю тост за то, что все мы здесь, а кое-кто не здесь! — конечно, если Айкерт Кимир не получит отеческого подзатыльника от коммандера Хайна, пьянку можно считать несостоявшейся. За дело, в общем-то, не в чине лейтенанта шутить про адмирала.

Формально он ничего определенного не сказал и отмазаться может как угодно, но всем же понятно, о ком речь.

Капитану стоило бы среагировать, но что поделать, если он и сам над этими шутками внутренне потешался. Пиетт предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил. Да и вообще, пора было самому пополнить ряды тех, кто не здесь. Спать хотелось зверски.

В коридоре было посвежее и появилась мысль сначала пройтись, тем более через двадцать минут планировался переход на сверхсветовую. Видеть людей не хотелось, так что на мостик идти не стоило. Но, в отличие от стандартных ИЗРов, здесь на первой технической палубе был большой обзорный экран. Необходимости в нем там, где люди появлялись редко и по делу, совершенно не было, но Пиетт странную прихоть кого-то из конструкторов оценил. Иногда она оказывалась очень кстати.

Иногда — не очень. Как он раньше не задумывался, чья тут могла быть прихоть, если знал, что постройкой этого корабля руководил лично лорд Вейдер?

Пиетт замер на пороге, глядя на массивную черную фигуру на фоне экрана. Похоже, не ему одному пришла в голову мысль посмотреть переход в гипер без людей вокруг.

Но тихо ретироваться он не успел.

— Заходите, раз пришли, — не оборачиваясь бросил лорд Вейдер.

— Прошу прощения, что помешал. Я иногда захожу сюда... отдохнуть.

— Я в курсе. И не возражаю. Хотя ожидал, что сегодня вы проведете вечер в кают-компании.

— Я как раз оттуда. Собирался спать, но вспомнил про переход и... — Пиетт улыбнулся и пожал плечами, оборвав фразу. Да, ему за годы в космосе так и не надоело наблюдать этот момент. И не надоест никогда.

Лорд Вейдер не счел нужным ответить, да и что тут было отвечать.

Пиетту всегда нравилась тишина этой палубы — живая тишина, складывающаяся из множества звуков, характерных для корабля в полете. Глухой гул, отзывающийся легкой вибрацией пола и переборок, еле слышный свист вентиляторов... сейчас в это на удивление органично вплеталось шипение респиратора. Забавно. То, что ему хорошо и спокойно наедине со своим кораблем — Пиетт воспринимал как должное. Мысль о том, что от дополнения этого уединения главкомом становится еще лучше, определенно требовалось переварить.

Остаток времени прошел до обидного быстро. Звезды размазались в нечеткие полосы — переход завершен.

— По-моему, вы уже отключаетесь, капитан.

— Праздник, милорд... да вы сами знаете, у вас он тоже рабочий день.

— Еще какой, — невесело усмехнулся лорд Вейдер, — с самого его появления.  
По главкому сложно было что-то понять. Этот наклон маски и линия плеч, смутно угадывающаяся под доспехом, могли означать практически что угодно. Откуда тогда бралось ощущение, что Пиетт заступил границу очень опасной зоны? И нет, не в том смысле, что он рискует вызвать недовольство начальства. Он не знал, что именно делал в первые дни существования Империи тогда еще не главком. Но логика и опыт подсказывали, что непосредственные участники подобных событий всегда обзаводятся тем, что потом совсем не в радость помнить.

Лорд Вейдер молчал о чем-то своем и нарушать это молчание не хотелось. Уходить прямо сейчас не хотелось тоже.

Пиетт так и стоял рядом, опираясь на поручень и глядя в экран, где на фоне сияющего марева смутно отражался силуэт главкома. Смотрел, слушал, думал ни о чем.

Что изменилось, он так и не понял — чуть шевельнулись наплечники, прошуршал плащ — но странное настроение отпустило. Пиетт оглянулся на лорда Вейдера и увидел, что тот поворачивает маску к нему.

— Пойду я, наверно. Хорошей ночи, милорд. — Интересно, он сам спит вообще когда-нибудь?

— Хорошей ночи, капитан.

**Адмирал Пиетт**

Офицеры и раньше вставали, когда он входил в кают-компанию, приветствуя, как капитана. Но в этот раз никто не торопился садиться обратно. И кто-то уже кивнул стюарду, чтоб наливал.

Самому Пиетту праздновать не хотелось — но если бы он не провел хоть немного времени с командой, его бы не поняли. К тому же, наземников действительно стоило поздравить, они свою часть работы в сугробах Хота выполнили на отлично. Это флот подкачал, дав уйти слишком многим, в том числе - кораблю, особо заинтересовавшему лорда Вейдера.

Коммандер Хайн, на правах старшего годами и опытом, произнес краткую речь, присутствующие выпили за нового адмирала. Пришлось вернуться в здесь и сейчас — без ответного слова было никак нельзя. И поздравить наземников не забыть.

Дальше посиделка снова рассыпалась на отдельные разговоры, позволяя слушать вполуха, вставлять слово-другое и думать о своем.

Насыщенные выдались несколько суток. Внезапное назначение на орбите Хота, прямо перед боем, с необходимостью подхватывать все и исправлять последствия чужих промахов на лету. Неудачная погоня за кореллианским грузовиком в астероидное поле, какое-то распоряжение Императора, явно связанное с продолжением поиска одного мелкого корабля и практически полным игнорированием прочих беглецов с базы Альянса…

Где же теперь их искать... С вычислением Хота получилось неплохо, особенно с учетом скудности данных. А этот идиот еще хотел проигнорировать поданный разведчиком сигнал. Пиетт коротко усмехнулся, чуть откидываясь на сиденье и опираясь спиной на переборку. Подумалось — а ведь теперь это мой корабль, совсем мой. Смешно сказать, он порой ревновал Экзекьютор к Оззелю. Но теперь это в прошлом.

В тот момент, на орбите, перед боем, ему было не по себе, если уж начистоту. Оззель давно и очевидно достал всех от последнего мичмана и до главкома, но к манере лорда Вейдера совершать кадровые перестановки невозможно было до конца привыкнуть.

Однако, пост адмирала Пиетт — конечно же! — хотел. Он был достаточно уверен в себе, чтоб не бояться сопряженного с этой должностью риска. И был достаточно уверен в лорде Вейдере, как в командире.

А предшественника было совсем не жаль. Судя по обрывкам некоторых разговоров — не только ему.

— ...чтоб теперь было лучше, чем раньше!

— Лучше, чем покойник, быть не сложно. Так что выпьем за... эээ... стабильность иерархии в новом отчетном периоде!

— Во завернул…

— Резюмирую: давайте выпьем.

Сорел Хайн, сидящий неподалеку, с усмешкой кивнул в сторону разбуянившейся компании:

— Команда вас ценит, Фирмус. Долгой жизни, вон, желает.

— Вы еще скажите, что в этот раз не будет тотализатора, задержится ли очередной адмирал на этом посту.

Пожилой офицер заржал:

— Вы ж не вчера сюда попали! Конечно — будет!

— Кстати, Сорел, давно спросить хотел, почему вы столько лет — все еще коммандер? Ведь не по недостатку талантов и опыта.

— По причине достатка ума: не хочу лишней головной боли. Мне нравится то, что я делаю, а вот обязанности капитана... не мое это. И так желающие найдутся.

— Что-то в этом есть.

— Но не для всех. Кому-то вечно неймется. Иногда от этого бывает и польза. К слову о тотализаторе — я собираюсь ставить на тебя, парень. Не подведи уж.

Иногда при проблемах с вербальным ответом выручает наличие бокала в руках — можно приподнять его и выпить. И пусть собеседник трактует, как хочет.

Несмотря на давнее знакомство, Сорел очень редко переходил с ним на "ты". Это было верным признаком, что старому философу, видевшему много и разного, в кои-то веки не все равно.

И он наверняка не знал о недавно брошенном Пиетту "Не подведите меня снова, адмирал".

Но получилось своеобразно.

Возникший было между ним и лордом Вейдером намек на — симпатию? — желанное повышение в чем-то усложнял.

Была ли здесь связь? Был ли в повышении элемент аванса? Была ли это проверка и если да — на что?

Эти вопросы никак не желали исчезать из сознания. И когда уходящий из кают-компании Пиетт поймал себя на том, что автоматически свернул в сторону любимой технической палубы — он замер на полушаге и быстро направился к себе. Вероятность снова совпасть там с лордом Вейдером — была, хоть и невелика. А к встрече без конкретного дела Пиетт сейчас, кажется, был не готов.

**Беспин**

**Осьминог:** У тебя совесть есть? Ты еще предыдущее повышение не прилетел отметить, а уже следующее отхватил! И опять я узнаю из новостей. О том, как полезно на флоте уметь воспользоваться чужими промахами.

 **Санитар:** Если ты читал те новости внимательно, то мог бы и догадаться, что совести у меня нет, карьеристам не положена.

 **Осьминог:** Кошмар! И эти люди у нас хранят мир и порядок )))

 **Санитар:** И все это - на деньги налогоплательщиков )

 **Осьминог:** Ладно, тебе поздравлений или соболезнований?

 **Санитар:** Сложный вопрос. Почти философский.

 **Осьминог:** Ты философией мне мозги не завязывай, мы на верфи люди простые, гайки крутим, в высоких материях не разбираемся.

 **Санитар:** Кстати, про гайки. Подскажи, если гипердвигатель класса Реш-564 подпортить до нерабочего состояния, какова вероятность, что он при запуске сдетонирует?

 **Осьминог:** А с чего пилот будет его запускать? Ломать предполагается так, чтоб это было незаметно с виду?

 **Санитар:** Да.

 **Осьминог:** Либо взорвется, либо нет. Но пробуй только на тех, кого не жалко.

 **Санитар:** Ясно. Значит, мои спецы были правы в прогнозе.

 **Осьминог:** Любой грамотный спец по двигателям тебе это ответит.

 **Санитар:** Спасибо. А то посещало меня сомнение.

Это было мягко сказано. Когда почти попавшие в их руки повстанцы в последний момент сообразили, что гипердвигатель просто отключен... Был момент, когда Пиетт очень отчетливо вспомнил, что лорд Вейдер ведь и убить за промах может.

Был и пропал. А неприятное чувство пришло и осталось: подвел все-таки; именно того, кого меньше всего хотел подвести.

Уход в гипер от поля астероидов. Поиски. Приказ лететь к Беспину — откуда лорд Вейдер узнал? охотники за головами оказались шустрее?

Операция на Беспине, закончившаяся провалом. Причем в финале — его, Пиетта, провалом.

Настроение с тех пор у него держалось устойчиво поганое.

Офицеры, которые не первый год ходили с ним вместе, знали, когда и отчего Фирмус Пиетт делается очень замкнут, очень вежлив и очень въедлив. А матросы в военном флоте еще в первые месяцы службы развивают почти телепатическое чутье, позволяющее угадывать, с какой ноги кто из офицеров встал. Условие выживания, в конце концов. Так что настроение командира вечно расходится по экипажу, как круги на воде.

Да еще лорд Вейдер присутствует на борту — и не в духе.

Задания какого-нибудь не хватало. Не связанного с поиском проклятого корабля. Не хватало быстрой понятной удачи, которая встряхнула бы экипаж.

Все эти дни он общался с главкомом только по делу. И не сказал бы, кто из них так строго держит дистанцию. Может, и он сам. Впрочем, у лорда Вейдера вряд ли были причины хотеть чего-то иного.

Не хватало прежних, успевших войти в привычку, аккуратных заходов за официальные рамки. Они были не до конца понятны, они никогда не подразумевали непременного продолжения. И Пиетт всегда держал в голове, что это может закончиться в любой момент.

Потому что Вейдеру надоест. Потому что для него это ничего не значащая мелочь. Потому что вмешаются внешние обстоятельства. По тысяче других разнообразных "потому". И если — когда? — все закончится, останется только принять решение Вейдера и отойти в сторону.

Дойдя до поворота на любимую палубу, он плюнул на все и не свернул. В конце концов, он имеет право там находится. Он не хочет сразу в четыре стены своей каюты. И не хочет видеть людей вокруг. Так почему бы и нет.

Хотел ли он застать там лорда Вейдера, он так и не определился.

Но застал.

— Милорд.

Не поворачиваясь:

— Адмирал.

Пиетт вдохнул, выдохнул и прошел к поручню у экрана. Гори оно все... не первый день задумываться, как ценишь шанс на дружбу с человеком — и сразу же начинать его избегать? Глупо.

И молчать... не всегда, но сейчас — кажется неправильным. Знать бы еще, что говорить.

— Когда я только узнал о существовании здесь обзорного экрана, я удивился нестандартной идее. Теперь удивляюсь — почему она не стала стандартной еще много лет назад. Идеальное же место отдыха.

— Кому как. Не так много людей будет получать удовольствие от вида пустого пространства, да еще в одиночестве.

— Скорее уж, наедине с кораблем... — вполголоса сказал Пиетт, скорее себе, чем лорду Вейдеру. Но тот услышал и даже повернул ненадолго шлем в его сторону. Наверное, у обычного человека это выглядело бы как быстрый взгляд чуть искоса. Как бывает, когда собеседник выдал неожиданную и привлекающую внимание мысль.

— Да, это тоже, — с поправкой на вокодер прозвучало почти мягко.

Интересно, как много лишнего он домысливает, пытаясь различить невербальные реакции?

— Думаю, во флоте таких людей должно быть порядочное количество.

— Возможно, они редко принимают участие в проектировании кораблей.

— Возможно.

— Адмирал, я улетаю по отдельному заданию. А вы в мое отсутствие поведете эскадру в систему Дэйны, там активизировались пираты, нарушившие логистику сразу на двух ключевых транспортных маршрутах. Делайте, что хотите, но к моему возвращению, проблема должна быть решена. Сроки уточню на днях. Месяца три у вас будет.

— Да, милорд.

— О поисках сбежавшего корабля тоже не забывайте. Император ждет, что ему доставят Люка Скайуокера, человека, взорвавшего Звезду Смерти. Живым.

Лорд Вейдер помолчал немного и добавил:

— Я хочу найти его первым, опередив тех, кого еще Император послал на поиски.  
Было весьма интересно, почему — вряд ли из желания выслужиться — но Пиетт подозревал, что этот вопрос будет уже за гранью.

— Понял вас, милорд.

Совсем легкое покачивание головой, тень смешка — но ответа никакого не последовало.

Проклятье, во что и зачем он все-таки лезет... Вокруг толпа людей, а он тянется за призраком непонятно чего. Вместо того, чтобы просто соблюдать субординацию — с главкомом, не с кем-нибудь! — и спокойно делать свое дело.

— Зайдите ко мне через десять часов, поделюсь информацией по Дэйне от своих аналитиков. Может оказаться полезным.

— Спасибо, милорд.

И себя-то можно не обманывать, спасибо это было далеко не только за обещание информации, но и за предложение зайти.

**Очевидно: дроид**

— Пираты — это неплохо…

— Интересное утверждение!

— В смысле, как задача. В команде, надо сказать, пободрее все смотреть стали, как приказ объявили.

— И только Сам куда-то улетел отдельно. Один.

— Не знаю как вы, господа, а я бы сказал, что это к лучшему… Что вы на меня так смотрите? Кто из вас готов осудить меня за то, что мне не по себе?

— Главкома бояться — на флоте не служить, — ехидно протянул лейтенант Кимир.

— Ну да, никто его больше не боится и слухов о нем по кораблю конечно не ходит. — Буркнул его оппонент.

— Кстати, о слухах! По команде свежее прошло, в коллекцию: лорд Вейдер не человек.

— Альен? Было уже, вроде. Даже что брат-близнец Трауна, от него же и скрывающийся под шлемом из-за какого-то чисского табу.

— Не альен. Дроид. Еще с Войны клонов оставшийся. Внедренный лично Гривусом, чтоб спустя годы завершить его дело.

— Господа, а вам не кажется, что ваше поведение опасно близко к оскорбительному? — подошел к компании Макс Вирс.

— Генерал, не перегибайте. Эти слухи только что и остается собирать в коллекцию и посмеиваться. Командование всегда обсуждали, обсуждают и обсуждать будут.

— Без меня.

Он резко развернулся и вышел из кают-компании.

— Чего это он?

Пиетт встал с дивана в стороне и тоже подошел ближе.

— Полагаю, не всем ветеранам Клонических войн смешны слухи про Гривуса. В приложении к собственному главкому — тем более.

— Адмирал, но вы же понимаете, что борьба со слухами лишь придает им вес?

— Прямая — да, но это не значит, что общественным мнением нельзя управлять. Можно и нужно. Кстати, а почему дроид?

— В целом, очевидный набор аргументов: не устает, не испытывает жалости, страха, сострадания, симпатии, люди интересуют его лишь как инструменты.

Вспомнилась пара случайных встреч на той самой палубе и разговор перед отлетом лорда Вейдера.

— Действительно, это очевидно, — кивнул Пиетт.

****

Кому не случалось кусать локти по поводу упущенного времени, тот — счастливый человек. И несуществующий.

В ходе обсуждения данных по системе Дэйны куда-то делась дополнительная дистанция, появившаяся вместе с получением звания адмирала. Пиетт даже не заметил, как и когда. Голова была занята более насущными проблемами. А потом — внезапной новостью, что их обоих интересовала эпоха Великой Гиперпространственной войны. (Пиетт в юности после знакомства с этим периодом истории на приключенческие книжки даже смотреть не хотел).

Увы, едва развернувшийся спор о тактике тех времен лорд Вейдер прервал — времени до отлета оставалось меньше, чем дел.

Что на Пиетта нашло, он сам не знал. Но не удержался:

— Мы можем продолжить после вашего возвращения.

— Можем, — совершенно спокойно ответил лорд Вейдер. — Как знать, не появятся ли у вас дополнительные аргументы и примеры после операции в системе Дэйны. Правда, это могут оказаться аргументы за мою позицию, а не вашу.

— Посмотрим.

— Посмотрим. Вы свободны, адмирал.

Пиетт поднялся и, чуть поколебавшись, ответил:

— Удачи вам, милорд.

Легкий наклон головы в шлеме, пауза... что-то все же не так?

— И вам удачи, адмирал.

В конце концов, такой разговор мог и вовсе не случиться до отлета лорда Вейдера. Тогда кусать локти хотелось бы вдвойне. Все три месяца.

**Экстренный ремонт**

Флотские чудовищно суеверны. В любом роде войск заводятся приметы и традиции, но такого количества, как на флоте — нет, пожалуй, нигде. Коммандер Хайн когда-то называл в качестве причины то, что флот вечно имеет дело не только с живым врагом, равным и понятным, но и с огромной и неуязвимой пустотой космоса. А человеку нужна хоть иллюзия контроля, вот и идет в ход магия, приметы и прочая шелуха, лишь бы за что-то уцепиться.

И редко на каком крупном корабле пренебрегали традицией, что по завершении серьезной операции или особо важного и тяжелого боя, капитан и старшие офицеры заходят к отличившимся частям, хоть на пару слов. Адмирал мог и не присоединяться к ним в этом "рейде". Оззель вот даже не пробовал... Но Пиетт решил составить компанию новому капитану Экзекьютора.

В конце концов, работа в системе Дэйны была проделана более чем достойная. Ему было что сказать людям от себя, а им внимание начальства польстит. Что не будет лишним. В данном случае.

Уничтожить крупную, хорошо организованную банду пиратов, скорее даже, конгломерат банд, и не оставить на развод…

Превосходство ИЗРа в боевой мощи над любым из кораблей банды было неоспоримо. Но чтобы оно помогло решить проблему быстро и окончательно, требовалась согласованная работа множества людей.

Десантников. Первый из найденных кораблей брали на абордаж. Умудрились спасти большую часть оказавшихся там пленных — на корабль и вышли-то по сигналу бедствия с атакованного транспортника. Взяли живьем нескольких пиратов, от которых выяснили сколько-то полезного про их организацию.

Аналитиков. На основании всей доступной информации, из всех доступных источников составивших карту пиратских баз и подробные сводки по их численности и вооружению. Прогноз их планов и мест возможных в ближайшее время атак.  
Пилотов истребителей и пилотско-навигационную команду ИЗРа — конечно, не обошлось без боев в космосе.

Инженерные службы, вовремя и четко предоставлявшие все нужные ресурсы.

Еще в такие моменты было удобно присматриваться к настроению команды. Может быть это не важно где-то там, у штатских, отрабатывающих положенное время и расходящихся по домам или барам. Но если на боевом корабле команда начала просто тянуть опостылевшую лямку или работать из страха — жди беды.

Сейчас преобладали гордость и энтузиазм. Дело выдалось тяжелым, не обошлось без жертв — но завершить его удалось эффективно и даже эффектно. Завершить победой из тех, о которых хорошо потом вспомнить в своем кругу и травить байки не участвовавшим.

Теперь люди расслаблялись, предвкушали награды и премиальные. Предвкушали увольнительные, так как корабль следовало отвести на одну из ближайших баз для полной диагностики и ремонта.

Пиетт и сам чувствовал подъем и гордость. И что угодно, кроме одиночества — не в такой момент, когда вся команда, к кому ни зайди, слегка пьяна от одного лишь ощущения причастности к общему делу и общему кораблю.

Да и все это время скучать было некогда. И как адмирал он был скорее доволен тем, что сам полностью руководит операцией. Но заходя порой на первую техническую, подумать в тишине над следующим ходом, он с неудовольствием ловил себя на мысли, что там стало пусто. И — с еще большим неудовольствием — на привычке коситься влево-вверх, чтоб взглянуть на "лицо" собеседника. Отсутствующего.

В этот вечер он туда даже не пошел.

А ночью Пиетта разбудил вызов, переведенный на терминал его каюты.

Лорд Вейдер передал приказ немедленно выдвигаться по приложенным координатам, бросая любые дела — чтобы забрать его оттуда. Передал по защищенному каналу, завязанному на центральный компьютер Экзекьютора в обход обычных протоколов связи.

Что ж, о критичных проблемах инженерная служба не докладывала, операция уже завершена, а объект достаточно близко, чтобы крюк оказался небольшим. Несколько дней разницы — мелочь, база никуда не денется.

Вряд ли кто-то на мостике что-то заметил. А если заметил — то списал бы на свежую победу. Но, отдавая приказ о смене курса, Пиетт улыбался.

****

Когда шаттл, забравший лорда Вейдера с поверхности какого-то всеми богами забытого планетоида, вернулся на Экзекьютор, Пиетт даже в ангар не выбрался. Не до того было. Пока колебался, написать что-нибудь через комлинк или не стоит, получил сообщение: "Зайдите ко мне после вахты. Я помню про неоконченный разговор". Пиетт усмехнулся про себя, прикидывая, сколько же уйдет времени на привыкание к мысли, что шанс действительно есть. Его уже потребовалось порядочно, чтоб принять свой интерес к человеку — тому, кто за маской, должностью и всем прочим — и принять свое желание иметь право назвать его другом.

— Милорд.

— Адмирал. Садитесь, — кивнул в сторону привычного уже кресла стоящий у экрана-"окна" лорд Вейдер. — Я просмотрел отчеты по пиратам. Блестящая операция, я вами доволен. По спискам представленных к наградам и предложениям повышений — согласен.

— Благодарю, милорд.

Лорд Вейдер снова повернул голову к экрану, Пиетт сидел, глядя туда же, на звезды. В гипер корабль еще не ушел, инженерная служба запросила лишнее время на дополнительную проверку двигателей.

Это ведь получается, он первый раз тут вообще не по делу? И, как бывает в таких случаях, в голову ничего не приходит. И даже тот предыдущий разговор, послуживший поводом, мало помогает. Его тоже еще с чего-то начать надо.

— Надеюсь, у вас тоже все прошло удачно, милорд?

— Вполне. При идеальном раскладе я должен был присоединиться к вам как раз в системе Дэйны, но и так неплохо. Вероятность того, что придется оставить корабль, на котором я вылетал, и ждать эвакуации, изначально была высокой.

— Поэтому вы послали разбираться с пиратами именно Экзекьютор? Раз Дэйна и это место оказались по соседству.

— В том числе. Так как насчет…

— Прошу меня извинить, — Пиетт достал запищавший комлинк. — Срочное сообщение от главного инженера…

— Дайте-ка взглянуть. — Лорд Вейдер подошел ближе и встал так, чтоб видеть экран комлинка через плечо адмирала. — Да, он прав. Это серьезно…

И, видимо, отдал команду установить связь с инженером через терминал своего офиса. Пиетт встал почти одновременно с тем, как на экране появилось серовато-бледное лицо. Да, это было серьезно, таким адмирал Сатала Дрена еще не видел даже.

Оборвав приветствия, лорд Вейдер приступил к делу и из их с Дреном разговора были понятны по большей части предлоги. Из того, что удавалось вычленить, выходило, что сбой главного двигателя рискует в любой момент запустить цепную реакцию, которая оставит корабль без изрядного куска хвостовой части, основных систем жизнеобеспечения, основных генераторов и возможности перемещаться. Да, еще оставшейся части прилетит какая-то доза радиации, чтоб не так скучно было ждать спасателей.

— ...мы просчитали все, милорд. Вы правы, починка до состояния, в котором мы доползем до базы, теоретически возможна, схему пересылаю. Но требуется сначала заглушить двигатель, а при отказе контроллеров второго, третьего и пятого блоков — это нельзя сделать дистанционно.

— Дистанционно нельзя, а есть иные варианты? — уточнил Пиетт.

— Пока реактор не заглушен, физически воздействовать на переключатели не выйдет. Слишком высокая радиация в отсеке. Человек, даже если найдется доброволец-смертник, скорее всего, потеряет сознание, не успев закончить. Электроника дроида откажет.

— Любая техника ничто перед мощью Силы... — вполголоса произнес лорд Вейдер, словно припоминая.

По хребту Пиетта пробежал холодок.

— Дрен, мне понадобится пять человек из вашей команды. Поможете заглушить двигатель, потом займетесь починкой. Выведите на экран схему корабля, отметьте, какая часть попадет под удар, если что-то пойдет не так. Адмирал, разгоните оттуда людей. Жилые отсеки расположены дальше, работают в хвостовой части немногие, полчаса на эвакуацию хватит. Через сорок минут мы начинаем, как раз туда доберемся.

— Что вы собираетесь делать, милорд? — спросил Дрен. У него хотя бы получилось спросить.

— Воздействовать на переключатели, не входя в реакторный отсек, можно Силой.

— Там нет видеосвязи, придется вслепую…

— Это тоже не проблема.

— Я пойду с вами. Еще четверых сейчас подберу. Я бы предпочел добровольцев.

— Согласен. Действуйте. И еще одно: если мы оттуда выйдем, я жду от вас подробного анализа, каким образом этот сбой оказался возможен.

— Да, милорд.

Дрен, успевший стать похожим самого себя, а не на свой призрак, отключился.

Вейдер повернулся к Пиетту.

— Адмирал, кто из ваших пилотов лучше всего знает Экзекьютор? Если у него мало опыта с другими кораблями — тем лучше.

— Лейтенант Кимир.

— Значит, он должен быть за основным пультом и на прямой связи со мной через полчаса. Могут понадобится маневры.

— Да, милорд.

Пиетт уже было направился выполнять, но на выходе чуть не споткнулся, услышав негромкое, почти мягкое:

— Не стоит так бояться, адмирал.

Точно. Он же говорил, что мысли не читает, а вот эмоции — может. Кровь бросилась в лицо — кому приятно, когда его ловят на страхе?

И понимая, что он будет жалеть в любом случае — и если промолчит, и если ответит — все же сказал. Так и не оборачиваясь, какая уж тут субординация…

— Если честно, я боюсь не за себя.

— Я догадался. Вот и говорю: не стоит.

Чего точно сейчас не стоило делать — так это спорить.

Пиетт направился к мостику, на ходу связываясь через комлинк с офицерами. Учитывая размеры ИЗРа, полчаса — это смехотворно мало на что угодно.

***

— ...так, девочка, еще немного. Тише, тише... вот так. Да чтоб тебя!!! Ага, на два румба, аккуратно... — шепот лейтенанта Кимира, то ласковый, то прерывающийся шипящими ругательствами разносился по всему мостику, настолько там было тихо. В другой ситуации Пиетта позабавило бы, как молодой лейтенант начал вести себя спустя всего десяток минут после объяснения ему задачи. Сначала был таким пришибленным упавшей на него ответственностью и необходимостью отрабатывать какие-то маневры под прямым командованием главкома... Теперь он реагировал на доносящиеся из комлинка команды, словно не помня, чьи они, реагируя только на смысл. И начал говорить с кораблем вслух, явно не осознавая этого, слишком сосредоточенный на выполнении команд.

Задача была действительно сложной. И среагировать вовремя — при том, что команды звучали через неравные промежутки времени, иногда длинные. И выполнить — слишком ювелирной точности это требовало, особенно при учете инерции огромного корабля.

Это тянулось почти час.

На пятьдесят третьей минуте лорд Вейдер приказал положить корабль в дрейф и заблокировать управление. И замолчал.

На семьдесят второй объявил, что реактор заглушен. Отдал приказ инженерной службе привести корабль в состояние, позволяющее дойти до ближайшей базы, где можно осуществить полноценный ремонт. Остальным приказал ждать, соблюдая штатное расписание. Отключил связь.

Мостик наполнил приглушенный гомон — люди начали отмирать.

Айкерт Кимир так и сидел в кресле первого пилота, глядя в экран отсутствующим взглядом.

— Лейтенант, подъем, — Пиетт протянул ему руку и помог подняться из кресла. — Вы отлично справились. От текущей вахты я вас освобождаю, отдыхайте, приходите в себя.

Парень заторможенно кивнул, потом подхватился ответить по уставу, но тут к нему как раз подошли еще люди — кто-то хлопнул по плечу, кто-то сгреб в охапку, и адмирал оставил пилота на попечение приятелей. Требовалось еще проверить обстановку, убедиться, что все члены экипажа и пассажиры знают, что делать, что нигде нет зарождающейся паники и неразберихи.

****

— Все, живем…

— Починка, вроде, еще не окончена, мы же так и дрейфуем.

— Кризис, вроде, миновал.

— Не для всех. Инженерам потом объясняться, как такое могло случиться.

— А действительно — как?

— Зачем искать сложных причин, если все обычно объясняется идиотами? Накосячил кто-то.

— Может, в бою повредили.

— А почему только сейчас проблема появилась? Несколько дней все нормально было…

—...это просто не замечал никто.

— Что возвращает нас к объяснению про идиотов.

— В принципе, тут и диверсия могла быть…

— Диверсант-самоубийца?

— Почему самоубийца? При самом хреновом раскладе, погибала бы только хвостовая часть, а тем, кто оказывался на остатках корабля, было бы невесело, но дожить до прихода спасателей могли бы. Или диверсант мог бы на одном из шаттлов сбежать.

— А интересная теория!

— Теория... вот найдешь диверсанта, тогда посмотрим.

— Причем здесь я? Это работа СБ.

— А смысл? Если корабль все равно не погибал бы?

— Зато выходил из строя. Представляешь, сколько времени потребовало бы восстановление?

— И денег.

— А еще лорд Вейдер был как раз в хвостовой части. Не сложилось бы с ремонтом — и все.

— Да ну, думаешь, кто-то мог это предугадать?

— Но ведь проблема всплыла после его возвращения на борт. А что он заинтересуется ремонтом — логично. Слухи ходят, что он сам этот корабль и проектировал.

— Как-то это...

Пиетт и Хайн опять не сговариваясь выбрали места чуть поодаль от основной компании.

— Кстати, а они смогли бы разобраться с двигателем без лорда Вейдера? — задумчиво спросил старик.

— Нет.

— Повезло, выходит, что он успел вернуться. Если б флот сейчас остался без Экзекьютора...

— Повезло. Если конечно, не принимать во внимание прозвучавшую тут версию, что авария как раз была приурочена к возвращению лорда Вейдера. Если б флот сейчас остался без главкома...

— Не уверен я что-то в наличии тут засланного повстанца. Слишком сложная схема. Но тут СБ виднее.

— Да я тоже не уверен. Но отработать надо будет и эту версию тоже.

Пискнул комлинк. Пиетт читал, почти физически ощущая, как возвращается ушедшее было напряжение. Связался с капитаном — пусть командует старт и уход к ремонтной базе.

И направился на мостик.

Там было более людно, чем обычно. Не задействованные в эту вахту, в том числе лейтенант Кимир, пользовались тем, что места при проектировании ИЗРов не жалели и галерея мостика вполне позволяла им наблюдать, не мешая.

Пиетт прошел на привычное место, поодаль от остальных, где всегда находились главком и адмирал. Главкома, впрочем, не было, он собирался встретить решающий момент — переход в гипер — там же, в хвостовой части корабля, с Дреном и его командой. Экстренный ремонт был окончен, и переход был последней проверкой его успешности. Если что-то пойдет не так... оставалось надеяться — лорд Вейдер знает, что делает.

Звезды размазались в белые полосы. Пиетт тяжело оперся на поручень. За спиной были слышны торжествующие возгласы, шутки и смех.

Все кончилось. Не совсем, оставалось выяснение причин, до базы еще надо было добраться. Но прямо сейчас — все кончилось.

"Я могу вас поздравить, милорд?"

"Можете. Даже лично. Через час".

Такого ответа Пиетт не ждал. Вопрос был всего лишь вежливой формулировкой. Но... так даже лучше?

****

— Поздравляю, милорд.

— Благодарю, адмирал. — Лорд Вейдер явно усмехнулся. — Если вы пришли не только за этим, садитесь.

— Не только. Нас, помнится, прервали…

Пискнул комлинк. Пиетт замер на полуслове.

Открыл сообщение и, едва сдержавшись, чтоб не фыркнуть, произнес:

— Это коммандер Хайн. Спрашивает, ждать ли меня в кают-компании. — Поднял глаза от экрана, посмотрел на Вейдера... и все-таки рассмеялся. От облегчения, пожалуй. И смеялся он не один.

— Да, еще одна внезапная поломка — это было бы слишком. Хотя, надо признать, удовольствие я получил.

— Удовольствие?

— Чему вы удивляетесь, адмирал. Интересная задача в той области, которая всегда была одной из любимых... Но сейчас я предпочел бы перерыв перед следующей, скажем, задачей. Так что вы ответите командеру Хайну?

— С вашего позволения — что меня не ждать. Раз уж я сюда дошел и — пока — ничего больше не происходит.

Он не пожалел, что остался. Время пролетело незаметно, и пришлось напоминать себе, что в возрасте далеко-далеко за двадцать надо уметь останавливаться.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, но так как мне категорически не стоит клевать носом на следующей вахте — я должен идти.

— Да, разумеется. А ведь мы с вами сейчас интересный вариант новых учений набросали. Довести до ума — и можно испытывать на людях.

— Действительно. Я распишу это более детально. Как говорит один мой друг, "Собрались вечером в баре, выпить и поговорить не о работе...

—...к утру патентовали новый корабль". Друг не с Куата, случаем?

— С Куата, — улыбнулся Пиетт.

— Хорошей ночи, адмирал.

— И вам, милорд.

**Неофициальная история**

— Адмирал, вы не растеряли навыки пилотирования чего-нибудь поменьше ИЗРа?

— Я вас очень ценю, милорд, но в Черную Эскадрилью что-то не хочется, спасибо.

— Нет, не настолько меньше. Речь о вполне нормальной яхте.

— А в чем, собственно, дело?

— Мне нужен пилот.

— Вам?!

— На то время, пока я не смогу находиться за штурвалом сам. Меня нужно будет забрать с поверхности в неизвестной заранее точке. И, возможно, поработать штурманом.

За прошедшие с ремонта Экзекьютора полтора... нет, почти два месяца, зайти и поговорить с лордом Вейдером "не о работе" стало нормой. Не то чтобы частой, но все-таки.

А еще в такой обстановке было куда проще спорить о плане очередной операции. Пиетт сам не взялся бы сформулировать, что побуждает его не привлекать лишнего внимания к тому, что он не боится возражать лорду Вейдеру. И к неформальной части их общения заодно. Зачем портить репутацию главкома, в конце концов. Да и свою. Руководитель же должен быть лишен человеческих слабостей, симпатий и прочего.  
Месяцы выдались насыщенные. Вычисление и уничтожение двух баз повстанцев, бой в космосе, спасательная операция, кадровые перестановки в старшем командном составе эскадры (один погибший в бою, двое комиссованных по ранению, одна отставка по причине преклонного возраста и один задушенный за систематический идиотизм). Испытывал ли Вейдер такое же удовольствие от совместной работы, как Пиетт? Опять все упиралось в сложности коммуникации с человеком в маске. Хотя Пиетту все чаще думалось, что понять-то можно — при настолько выразительных движениях, что даже броня не помеха.

В любом случае, была эта "неофициальная" часть планирования. И было брошенное однажды вскользь: "Это приятно — идти в десант, будучи уверенным в том, кто прикрывает с орбиты".

Чего не бывало, так это подобных... предложений? По своим особым миссиям лорд Вейдер летал либо в одиночку, либо с кем-то из своих агентов. Или императоских. Пиетт же был специалистом совсем не того профиля.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что под этот полет мне стоит взять отпуск?

— Правильно. Это совершенно неофициальная история. К тому же из тех, после которых на могилах участников пишут "Он слишком много знал". Не боитесь? — Интонация была, вроде, легкая, как для шутки. Но не оставляло ощущение, что наблюдает лорд Вейдер за ним сейчас очень пристально — и серьезно.

— Не худший вариант эпитафии... — улыбнулся Пиетт. — А уж если не сочтете за труд написать ее собственноручно — даже солидно выйдет.

Самое смешное, он и вправду слегка побаивался. Что бы ни было целью лорда Вейдера в этой неофициальной истории, это вдобавок получалась проверка для него. Непонятно, насколько запланированная. Но теперь он по итогам получит чуть больше доверия — и будь он проклят, если этого не хочет! Либо наоборот, угробит все, что уже есть.

— Вас так заботит солидность? — ответил Вейдер в тон. И посерьезнел: — адмирал, у вас действительно есть выбор. Брать ли отпуск и как его проводить.

— Да, я знаю трудовой кодекс и устав военного флота Империи. — Не почудилось. Наблюдает. Впрочем, какая разница? "Мне нужен пилот"... Почему бы просто не принять слова человека как есть. — Когда мы вылетаем и какая требуется подготовка?

**Пьянка без драки — деньги на ветер**

Амайя, заштатная планета, формально не входящая во Внешнее Кольцо, но фактически под стать ему, а не Центру. Перевалочный пункт для сомнительных торговцев и наемников. Пара городов, несколько поселков, полудохлая промышленность. Обширные территории практически нетронутой природы. Пиетт бездельничал в кресле второго пилота — для рутинной посадки лорду Вейдеру помощь не требовалась — и припоминал, что знает о планете. Прикидывал, что же здесь могло понадобиться главкому.

За несколько дней он успел отоспаться, освоиться с управлением яхтой и дочитать книгу, до которой месяца три не доходили руки. Но так ничего и не узнал о цели этого полета. Хотя времени на это было достаточно — они не раз пересекались в небольшой кают-компании. Не сговариваясь даже. Пиетт просто приходил туда — и заставал там сидящего с падом лорда Вейдера. Или наоборот. Порой они продолжали заниматься каждый своим делом, порой завязывали разговор. Об Экзекьюторе, его экипаже и дальнейших планах, о кораблях вообще, о планетах Империи и о древней истории, еще о чем-то... только цели путешествия места не нашлось. Лорд Вейдер не заговаривал о ней сам, а Пиетт сомневался, стоит ли спрашивать.

Посадка была завершена, на счет космопорта была переведена оплата за пять часов стоянки, после чего лорд Вейдер слегка повернул шлем к Пиетту:

— У меня здесь назначена встреча с одним из агентов. Если хотите размяться — можете составить компанию. Или ждите на корабле.

— Почему бы и не размяться.

— Только наденьте броню. Вы, когда в штатском, не слишком бросаетесь в глаза, но светить ваше лицо рядом с этим человеком все же не стоит.

Пиетт кивнул и направился в свою каюту, где была припасена легкая броня среднего класса, в меру битая жизнью. Такую можно было купить на половине населенных планет — чем и пользовались наемники, бандиты и некоторые туристы-экстремалы. В результате в местах, где не требуется снимать шлем, она отлично позволяла остаться неузнанным.

Выйдя к шлюзу, Пиетт увидел лорда Вейдера, одетого в аналогичным образом — и замер на полушаге. Такое решение напрашивалось, такого следовало ожидать — черный доспех и плащ, известные всей Галактике, моментально положили бы конец их инкогнито. Но как же Пиетт, оказывается, привык к этому облику словно к настоящему лицу, совсем забыв, что это лишь маска, которую можно снять и заменить.

До места встречи — конечно же, кантины — оказалось недалеко. Лорд Вейдер уверенно пошел к пустому столику у стены, видимо, агента еще не было на месте. Не успели они усесться, как подкатил потрепанный дроид и проскрипел:

— Что заказывать будете? А то много вас тут таких ходит, кто не ест не пьет, лишь бы шлемы не снимать. С вами, конспираторами, и разориться недолго!

Пиетт фыркнул от неожиданности. Не каждый день услышишь, как на главкома и одного из адмиралов Империи ворчит дроид. Лорд Вейдер хмыкнул и ответил:

— Не буянь. Давай стандартный счет за столик, — и вокодер у него был настроен иначе, голос звучал совсем другим.

Когда дроид откатился, Пиетт спросил:

— Что это вообще было?

— С тех, кто ничего не заказывает, хозяин кантины берет плату за то, что они заняли столик.

Адмирал обвел глазами пеструю публику.

— И никто из здешнего контингента до сих пор не разобрал этого дроида на запчасти?

— Да. Цена разумная, у хозяина есть серьезная — по здешним меркам — крыша. А сварливый дроид-официант работает достопримечательностью.

— Забавное место...

— Хоть сейчас использовать в качестве декорации для голофильма про охотников за головами, — в тон ему ответил лорд Вейдер.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся Пиетт. — Хотя охотнички тут, похоже, вполне настоящие.

— Кстати, мне давно было интересно, за что вы их так недолюбливаете? Полезнейшие люди.

— Тут я даже не спорю. Считайте это завистью… — Пиетт вовремя поймал себя за язык, не произнеся привычное "милорд". Вряд ли их кто-то услышал бы в общем гаме, если не выслеживал специально, но почему бы не перестраховаться.

— Завистью?

— А вы сопоставьте количество бюрократической работы у них — и у меня.

— О да! В этом я бы им тоже позавидовал.

Они как раз успели отсмеяться, когда подошел человек в потрепанной серо-синей одежде, коротко кивнул и присоединился к ним.

Разговор оказался недолгим и — без знания контекста — практически непонятным. Пиетт молча наблюдал, наполовину за этим разговором, наполовину за залом. Пятнадцать минут обсуждения, переданный главкому чип с еще какой-то информацией — и все. Они коротко распрощались с агентом и направились в разные стороны от кантины.

На улице успели поселиться сумерки. Низкая облачность, редкие фонари, здания, не видевшие ремонта последние лет сто — вот так слетаешь в отпуск на планету и поймешь, что нет места лучше любимого корабля.

— Мне кажется, или мы шли сюда другой дорогой?

— Не кажется. Но здесь должно быть короче. И тише.

В каком-то смысле, и правда было тише — почти не встречалось прохожих, да и транспортные магистрали проходили в других местах.

Тем более звонким оказался характерный звук бластера. Бластеров.

Засада была качественной, Пиетт ничего не замечал ровно до того момента, как мелькнула двойная вспышка — Вейдер успел отбить выстрелы мечом. Почти одновременно он махнул свободной рукой — пара панелей и куски арматуры отвалились от стены и сложились во вполне пристойное укрытие. Пиетт скользнул в него, не дожидаясь приглашения, а Вейдер пошел вперед, навстречу еще четверым нападавшим.

Стрелок на ближайшей крыше повторил попытку. Промазал — и выдал себя движением. Пиетт снял его и попытался разглядеть второго. Тот оказался осторожнее.

Один из противников Вейдера уже лежал на земле, остальные — два тви'лекка и человек — довольно слаженно отбивались. Почему-то лайтсайбер не перерубал их явно металлические мечи. Переулок был узким и замусоренным, места для дерущихся было в обрез, так что держались они слишком компактной группой, да к тому же непрерывно двигались. Он все медлил стрелять по ним, опасаясь задеть Вейдера. Вот удалось подловить момент — одним тви'лекком стало меньше, а Пиетту пришлось тут же отпрянуть, прячась за горой строительного хлама понадежнее — выстрел сверху раскалил арматурину совсем рядом с его головой. Слишком высунулся, целясь. И все никак не понять, откуда стреляли…

"Дыра в стене на десять часов от тебя", — голос Вейдера прозвучал негромко и словно бы на расстоянии шага. Хотя он по-прежнему был там, в полутора десятках метров от Пиетта, с последним оставшимся на ногах противником. Пиетт посмотрел левее — и наконец заметил смутную тень в узком разломе стены здания. Сложновато, но реально... есть! Оглянулся — Вейдер как раз выключал лайтсайбер, продержавшийся дольше всех второй тви'лекк валялся отдельно от собственной головы, откатившейся куда-то.

— Все. Выходите, уже все, — окликнул Пиетта лорд Вейдер. Адмирал подошел к нему, стоящему над единственным оставшимся в живых. Тот тихо стонал, скорчившись в комок, вместо левой кисти виднелась обугленная культя. Лорд Вейдер приподнял руку — в таком знакомом жесте — и человек поднялся в воздух, как будто удерживаемый за шею. Оказалось, что правой руки у него тоже не было, где-то до локтя. Глаза были мутноваты, но человек был в сознании. Что произошло дальше, Пиетт не понял. Через несколько мгновений "гляделок" — похоже было именно на это, хоть один из участников и был в шлеме — человек сдавленно всхлипнул, его взгляд стал совсем мутным и пустым. Потом раздался негромкий хруст и лорд Вейдер отпустил невидимую хватку, позволяя телу со сломанной шеей упасть.

— Идемте, здесь больше нечего делать. — И уже на ходу главком задумчиво продолжил: — забавно, они и впрямь ждали меня.

— Таким несерьезным составом?!

— Увы. Даже обидно. Впрочем, они знали меня в том же качестве, в котором и этот агент. Инквизитор Лэй Даррен к вашим услугам. Удобная маска для тех случаев, когда неохота отказыватся от использования меча и Силы.

— И удостоверение есть?

— Конечно.

— Выходит, агент вас сдал?

— Вряд ли. Скорее, где-то засветился, но это еще проверят. Как и заказчика... что за времена, совсем Инквизицию не уважают, всего шесть охотников. Хоть и подготовившихся. Даже мечи, оплетенные кортозисными нитями, где-то достали.

Пиетт тихо хмыкнул, а потом все же произнес вертевшееся на языке:

— Вы все-таки умеете читать мысли, — кажется, он это уже говорил.

— Да, есть техника, позволяющая залезть в чужую голову. Не во всякую одинаково просто, всегда — заметно для объекта. Довольно неприятно и не без последствий.

— Для объекта же?

— Да. В зависимости от его сопротивления и от неаккуратности допрашивающего — весь набор от мигрени и до превращения в неизлечимого идиота. Так что слухи о том, что я читаю мысли всех и каждого на борту...

— ...очевидно, имеют под собой основание, так как идиотов в экипаже хватает, — подхватил Пиетт самым казенно-сухим тоном, на который был способен, надеясь, что ему удалось скрыть, как его передернуло. Очередной фокус из форс-юзерского арсенала был полезным, кто бы спорил. И все равно оторопь брала.

Удалось или нет, но оба посмеялись.

— Кстати, не знал, что вы настолько хороший стрелок.

— На корабле есть тир. И не один.

— Ни разу не заставал вас там. Надо бы исправить это упущение. Как насчет соревнования, когда вернемся?

— Не могу отказаться от такого вызова.

— И вы даже не задаетесь вопросом, возможно ли соревноваться с форс-юзером?

— Если было бы невозможно, зачем бы вы стали это предлагать?

Лорд Вейдер промолчал, лишь слегка повернул голову. Хотя как Пиетт улыбался, произнося свой риторический вопрос, он сейчас тоже видеть не мог. В кои-то веки с закрытыми лицами были оба. Хотя все равно в неравном положении, эмоции же он чует.

А простым смертным только и остается гадать по движениям, что там у собеседника под шлемом написано…

**И часовню тоже Скайуокеры**

— И что теперь, милорд? — нарушил молчание Пиетт, глядя на место посадки.

Вокруг зеленел старый, очень старый лес. Иные из здешних деревьев, не обхватило бы и трое человек, пространство между ними загромождали поваленные старые стволы и густой подлесок. Следы разумной жизни по большей части только угадывались.

Лишь несколько строений еще торчали своим тераклитом и металлом среди зелени. В одном из таких лорд Вейдер посадил корабль, аккуратно загнав его на террасу с уцелевшей крышей. Теперь их почти невозможно было заметить при подлете. Ни визуально, ни по радарам — судя по тому, как сходил здесь с ума их собственный.

— Ждем. Скоро сюда должен прилететь Скайуокер. Он направится вниз, в подземную часть комплекса. Там я с ним и встречусь. А вы будете ждать наготове, чтобы как можно быстрее забрать нас в той точке, где мы выйдем на поверхность.

Пиетт сдержал досадливый вздох. Опять Скайуокер. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать. Лорд Вейдер был настроен весьма решительно и вряд ли думал оставлять поиск, хоть и позволил Экзекьютору с экипажем заняться другими делами.

Тем временем лорд Вейдер вывел на боковой экран пульта запутанную схему.

— Под землей тут огромный лабиринт. Вот его верхний ярус, цифрами отмечены возможные точки выхода на поверхность. Я собираюсь идти к первой, но может получиться иначе. Зависит от сохранности коридоров. Внизу связи не будет, и даже когда я выйду, вряд ли удастся запеленговать мой коммуникатор. Ориентируйтесь по номеру точки, который я назову. Будьте осторожны, не все они легкодоступны с воздуха.

— Милорд, могу я спросить, зачем ловить его именно под землей?

— Спросить — можете. — После паузы он добавил: — на этом корабле достаточно оружия, чтобы хоть сбить, хоть распылить его X-wing в атмосфере. Но не захватить. Скайуокер нужен мне живым. И более или менее целым. Это одна из причин, но ее достаточно.

— Прошу прощения.

— Не стоит, это вполне логичный вопрос.

— Есть еще что-то, что мне следует знать, учитывая отсутствие связи?

На этот раз пауза оказалась длиннее.

— Возможно, сразу по возвращении мне будет не до управления кораблем. И уводить корабль с планеты будете вы. — Лорд Вейдер замолчал, словно ожидая реакции. Или вопроса.

— Куда именно? — явно ведь не на Экзекьютор. И почему-то закрадывалось подозрение, что не на Корусант.

— На одну базу. Координаты есть в борт-компьютере. — Что-то было в интонации такое... не то усмешка, не то сомнение. — Откройте стандартные каталоги системы. А теперь каталог с изображениями.

Пиетт сделал, что сказали, все больше и больше недоумевая.

Стандартные каталоги системы, частью с файлами, обеспечивающими ее работы, а частью — с бессмысленным мусором, который редко кто удаляет, хотя никогда не использует. Каталог изображений относился ко второй категории. Там были стандартные же красивые пейзажи. Корусант, еще Корусант, Лиловая Долина — самый известный из заповедников Кореллии, изящные башенки и купола города в горах... значит, система не такая уж новая, в последние годы голографии Альдераана перестали пихать везде и всюду. Еще с десяток пейзажей Пиетт не узнал.

— Если скормить вот этот файл, с озером, навигационной программе — координаты системы будут заданы, остальное — дело техники.

— Ясно.

— Все, мне пора.

— Удачи, милорд.

— Спасибо. Адмирал. Она мне пригодится.

Лорд Вейдер в этот раз не скрывался — так и пошел в своем обычном доспехе и плаще. Как он в этой амуниции умудрился за пару мгновений исчезнуть среди яркой подсвеченной солнцем зелени, Пиетт так и не понял.

Двадцать минут спустя поодаль, совсем не скрываясь, приземлился X-wing. Из него выскользнула небольшая фигурка в черном, пометалась туда-сюда, и видимо, нашла вход в подземелье.

Пиетт за свою богатую событиями жизнь приобрел нелегко дающийся и очень нужный навык ждать, не отвлекаясь, но и не изводя себя лишним напряжением. Изучал видимую из рубки часть окрестностей — там было, чем полюбоваться, косился порой на так и оставшиеся открытыми картинки... Любопытно, что заставило Вейдера выбрать именно такую маскировку для координат базы? Пейзаж был очень, очень нежным и мирным — озеро, радужные блики над водопадом, мягкий свет играющий на облаках, траве и цветах. Шутка, понятная лишь ему? Еще что-то? Или дело в планете, которую Пиетт не узнал?

Впрочем, спрятать координаты тайной базы — и только ли их? — на всем видном и всем надоевшем месте... от этой затеи отдавало такой сказочной наглостью, что Пиетт невольно улыбнулся. И ведь фокус простой, если разбирать его задним числом. Всего лишь задать, чтобы файл отображался в системе не так, как должен был на самом деле. Не слишком надежно, но для компьютера, на который вряд ли кто заберется — почему бы и нет. Зато красиво.

Прошло два часа сорок минут.

Поначалу звук был тихим. Гул и потрескивание нарастали постепенно, пока не грянули в конце концов во всю мощь, когда одно из уцелевших зданий сложилось внутрь себя. Похоже, Пиетту стоило радоваться, что он находился в корабле, где акустическая система приглушила и скомпенсировала этот грохот.

Если сопоставлять с оставленной Вейдером — лордом Вейдером — схемой, это случилось в районе центра лабиринта. Торчавшая из зелени башня потянула за собой другие части строения, заросшие лесом. Теперь там была вмятина, заполненная кашей из камня, металла и дерева.

Больше разрушений не последовало. Оба корабля остались в стороне и уцелели, но кто мог сказать, повезло ли ушедшим в подземелье людям?

Вейдер мог быть там, а мог и не быть. Мог нуждаться в помощи или не нуждаться. Возможно, требовалось ждать и быть готовым среагировать, возможно — бросать все и искать его.

Связи по-прежнему не было. Вся техника корабля — а оснащен он был на славу — не могла показать, что происходит внизу.

Во время перелета в это полушарие Амайи Пиетту случилось задуматься, что же он испытывает по отношению к форс-юзерам. В частности, к тому, что у его почти-друга есть эти способности, а у него нет. Тогда он к определенному ответу так и не пришел.

Теперь не сомневался: зависть он испытывает.

Может, Сила помогла бы там, где спасовала техника, может, с ней удалось бы найти людей в этом проклятом лабиринте, как Вейдер накануне смог обнаружить затаившегося стрелка.

Пиетт невидяще уставился на собственные сцепленные пальцы и попытался еще раз все спокойно просчитать.  
Страх и мысль, что время уходит, ощущались почти на физическом уровне. Это изрядно отвлекало.

Бросаться очертя голову в неизвестность — глупо и опасно. В том числе для того, кому хочешь помочь.

Каждое мгновение промедления могло обернуться непоправимым.

**Тактика и этика**

Пиетт все же поднял корабль, закладывая вираж над свежими развалинами. Такой полет — низкий и на сравнительно малой скорости — был довольно жестким по нагрузке на двигатели и неэкономичным по расходу топлива, зато позволял осмотреться. Борт-компьютер он при этом настроил на непрерывный вызов — вдруг пробьется? — но комлинк лорда Вейдера не никак не отвечал.

Он делал третий круг, прощупывая всеми доступными средствами нагромождения камня, металла и дерева, когда позабытый им X-wing обозначился на экране — борт-компьютер среагировал на подготовку двигателей к старту. Пиетт сам затруднился бы потом сказать, сколько в его решении было расчета, а сколько — наития. Но он успел аккуратно зайти к не успевшему взлететь X-wing со стороны хвоста и чуть выше. И вызвал пилота на связь на стандартной частоте.

— Парень, у тебя есть ровно один способ избежать взлета под обстрелом: сказать мне, где лорд Вейдер. Тогда я займусь им, а ты спокойно улетишь.

Каким бы хорошим пилотом не был Скайуокер, сейчас он находился в предельно уязвимой позиции и не мог этого не понимать. Хватит ли этого, чтоб он ответил, вот в чем вопрос.

Парнишка смотрел на него с экрана с сомнением и еще чем-то, что Пиетт затруднялся интерпретировать. Это длилось от силы полминуты. Потом Скайуокер кинул ему файл — схема участка лабиринта с отметкой.

— Последний раз я видел его здесь. Через тот коридор, которым я вышел, не добраться — там теперь завал. Остались ли другие проходы — не знаю.

Пиетт боялся поверить своей удаче. Он оборвал связь и отвел корабль дальше, готовый в любой момент уклониться от выстрела. Не понадобилось, Скайуокер врубил форсаж и пошел по траектории, позволяющий максимально быстро убраться с планеты.

Сопоставить обе схемы и местность оказалось несложно. Теперь Пиетт четко знал, под какой частью завала лорд Вейдер находился совсем недавно. Если принять информацию Скайуокера как рабочую. Все равно ничего лучше у него не было.

Завал, перекрывающий обнажившийся участок коридора выглядел внушительно. И неустойчиво. Чтоб разобрать такое, не вызвав новых разрушений, требовалась бригада рабочих и тяжелая техника. На худой конец сошла бы рота-другая штурмовиков с сержантами позлее.

Следующим шагом напрашивалось приземлиться и попробовать посмотреть вблизи, нет ли там прохода, незаметного с воздуха.

Но приступить к этому он не успел. В завале зашевелилась балка и пара крупных камней. Восхищенно матерясь на пяти, кажется, языках Пиетт наблюдал, как между обломками образуется дыра и на участок коридора, ставший балконом над огромной яминой, выходит лорд Вейдер. Тяжеловато и неторопливо, без оставленного где-то плаща, но выходит. В прямой видимости все же заработал комлинк:

— Пиетт. Вы очень кстати. — С вокодером там была проблема или с горлом, но голос прозвучал необычно хрипло.

И пока Пиетт аккуратно подводил корабль к "балкону", в голове у него билась ровно одна мысль и та идиотская — успел он заткнуться до того, как установилась связь или весь мат попал в эфир?

Едва он закрыл за вошедшим лордом Вейдером шлюз, из комлинка донеслось:

— Улетаем.

— За Скайуокером? Я видел, как он выбрался и улетел.

— Нет. Берите курс на Акзиллу.

— Да, милорд. — И хотя ответ был очевиден заранее, все же спросил: — вам сейчас потребуется какая-либо помощь?

— Нет.

Что ж, что бы с ним ни было, в его каюте есть персональный меддроид и нужное оборудование. Действительно, какая уж тут помощь.

После того, как корабль перешел на сверхсветовую, Пиетт еще надолго засиделся в рубке. Без всякой необходимости, просто это место было ничего не хуже любого другого.

Что это было, в чем смысл ловить Скайуокера на Амайе — и что он тут забыл, кстати — зачем сейчас отказываться от преследования... гадать казалось бесполезным. Форс-юзеры. Возврат на Акзиллу, где он официально и проводил свой отпуск, явно означал конец этой странной истории. Стоило порадоваться — возврат на Экзекьютор, нормальные люди, заждавшиеся адмирала дела. Перед этим еще пара суток на Акзилле, тоже неплохо. Но все-таки было немного жаль, что этот полет заканчивается — и вряд ли повторится.

Лорд Вейдер обнаружился в кают-компании. Он выглядел совершенно как обычно — доспех без единой пылинки или царапины, вернувшийся на законное место плащ. И висящая перед ним в воздухе странная конструкция, с противным скрипом металла по металлу сжимающаяся в тугой комок. Расправляющаяся — оказывается, при жизни это была этажерка, довольно массивная конструкция из четырех столбиков и полок с зажимами и магнитными захватами. Точно, вон валяется пара вещиц, которая хранилась на ней, и полусорванные крепления в стене.

Этажерка начала снова сжиматься, скручиваясь при этом винтом. Лорд Вейдер бросил, не оглядываясь:

— Если вы хотели сбежать отсюда, сейчас самое подходящее время. — И голос звучит как обычно. Только слишком ровно, с учетом обстоятельств.

Тут до Пиетта дошло, что он так и замер в дверях. Стараясь держать собственный голос поровнее и двигаться без лишней суеты, он пожал плечами и двинулся к любимому месту на диване.

— Зачем мне от вас сбегать?

Металлический узел резко полетел к дальней стене, чтоб там остановиться за миг до удара и очень плавно опуститься вниз. Тихий стук, с которым узел лег на пол, почти потерялся за фразой Вейдера:

— Сын ведь от меня бегает.  
Пиетт сглотнул, пытаясь понять, правильно ли он понял услышанное. И радуясь, что уже сидит.

Вейдер медленно сжал и разжал кулак. Кажется, это был не ответ, а мысль, озвученная совсем непреднамеренно.

Потом он сел тоже и устало проговорил:  
— Да, все так. Скайуокер мой сын. До недавнего времени я думал, что он умер еще вместе со своей матерью. А он оказался жив и вляпался в повстанцев. И в джедаев. — Тут он оборвал сам себя и резко спросил: — Пиетт, почему вы не преследовали его?

— Вступив с ним в бой? Вы ведь сказали, что он нужен живым. А там у нас с ним были шансы друг друга поубивать, но не поймать.

— Верно. Он нужен мне живым. И на моей стороне. На любой другой расклад я не согласен, — это прозвучало не громче всего остального, но с очень, очень явственной угрозой. Скайуокеру? Обстоятельствам? Всей Галактике, если она не повернется нужным Вейдеру образом?

— А знаете, — задумчиво сказал Пиетт, — ведь это он подсказал мне, где вы.

—В смысле?

— Я вышел на связь и спросил, — он сам усмехнулся тому, как это прозвучало, — пригрозил, что иначе буду стрелять, он как раз готовился взлететь.

— Что вы сделали? — изумленно уточнил Вейдер.

— А у меня было много вариантов?

— И он ответил?!

— К моему удивлению, да. Причем, как оказалось, честно.

— Ну вы даете… — Вейдер покачал головой с тихим усталым смешком. Оставалось непонятным, включает ли он в это "вы" еще и Скайуокера — или только Пиетта.

Некоторое время они молчали. У Пиетта не было детей — он и длительных романов уже лет пятнадцать не заводил, какие уж тут дети. Так что он не мог бы с уверенностью утверждать, что можно чувствовать в такой ситуации, но предполагал, что чувства эти ни разу не простые и радостные.

Вдруг вспомнилось, что похожее уже было — накрывало ощущением, что не стоит сейчас ничего говорить, но не стоит и уходить.

Будь это Осьминог или еще кто из старых друзей-приятелей, так и напрашивалось бы хлопнуть его по плечу, а то и обнять. Иногда помогает куда лучше слов. Но — с лордом Вейдером? Наверно, это было бы уже слишком. Да еще доспех этот...

**Акзилла**

По давно оговоренному плану предполагалось, что лорд Вейдер улетит сразу же, как высадит Пиетта на Акзилле. Адмиралу оставалось еще почти трое суток до возвращения из отпуска.

Спроси его кто, откуда взялась идея предложить Вейдеру задержаться на день — посмотреть город и открестности — Пиетт бы не стал затруднять себя формулировкой ответа. Ведь это никого не касалось. Кроме самого Вейдера, конечно, но тот согласился не спрашивая и словно бы даже не удивившись.

Спокойный имперский город был не тем местом, где примелькались люди в закрытых наглухо шлемах — пусть даже это была бы часть костюма наемника, а не главкома Империи. Пиетт предпочел взять в прокат флаер с односторонней прозрачностью колпака кабины. Кружа по воздушным магистралям над центром, он только убедился в правильности этой идеи — здесь было на что посмотреть с высоты. И отпадала необходимость следить за словами.

Совсем не знать этого города всегда вникавший в дела не только военные, но и гражданские, лорд Вейдер не мог — самый крупный административный и промышленный центр на планете, к тому же именно здесь базировалась местная Академия Флота. Но для него это был важный имперский объект, один из многих. Пиетт же учился в этой самой Академии — еще до того, как она стала имперской, участвовал в планировании операции по защите от сепаратистов — ошибись он со своими тогдашними коллегами и командирами, и не было бы тут половины города, в одном из здешних баров отмечал первую награду и там же, но в другой заход, заработал первый выговор. За драку со сверстниками из пехоты, которые много о себе понимали. Баек хватило надолго.

Вейдер слушал, по большей части ограничиваясь короткими ехидными комментариями. Лишь однажды обронил совсем другим, задумчивым, тоном:

— А тут, пожалуй, есть чему позавидовать.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Защита мира и порядка во всей Империи — слишком широкое и абстрактное понятие. А наличие конкретного зримого воплощения цели своей работы многое меняет, не так ли?

— Согласен. Хотя не припомню, чтобы говорил об этом месте так.

— Разве? Мне показалось, вы делаете это уже третий час.

— Действительно, что-то я увлекся, —- усмехнулся Пиетт. — Может, теперь за город? Там я бывал реже, так что наконец замолчу.

— А я не жалуюсь, это было познавательно. Но почему бы и не за город. Вы не против, если я заберу управление?

— Нет, конечно.

Оказавшись в стороне от оживленных трасс, Вейдер, как и следовало ожидать, принялся развлекаться в свое удовольствие. Пока они поднимались вверх по широкой пологой спирали, Пиетт смотрел на распахивающийся горизонт, с любопытством и легкой досадой думая, что ведь и у Вейдера не может не быть таких вот историй. Его тоже кто-то учил и кто-то заваливал на экзаменах, он где-то побеждал в первый раз и где-то вляпывался в идиотские истории. И — с собой-то Пиетт мог быть честен — об этом хотелось бы знать. Точнее даже не знать — услышать из первых рук. Но Вейдер не подхватил тему, как это бывает, а задавать прямой вопрос казалось не самым разумным шагом. Не все байки из прошлого одинаково приятно вспомнить. В конце концов, Пиетт и сам сегодня выбирал лишь те, над которыми теперь было легко смеяться.

Они поднимались, пока на панели не замигал сигнал, что близка предельная для машины высота. И — все в том же спокойном совместном молчании — последовал резкий спуск к неширокой лесной реке. Вейдер повел флаер совсем низко над водой, прямо на скорости вписывая траекторию в изгибы русла. Рябь поблескивала под вечерним солнцем, деревья проносились мимо, сливаясь в сплошную зеленую стену. Сам Пиетт так не стал бы делать никогда. Хотя, конечно, это было красиво, грех жаловаться. Краем глаза наблюдая за данными на панели, он вдруг подметил, что Вейдер все же осторожничает. Явно делает поправку на то, что компенсация перегрузок в гражданском флаете оставляет желать лучшего, а рядом с ним сидит обычный человек, хоть и тренированный.

Он начал снижать скорость, когда река сменилась озером. Заложил крутой разворот, опустив кончик крыла в воду, отчего за флаером раскрылся переливающийся на солнце водяной веер. И затормозил на широком пустом пляже у кромки воды.

— Не возражаете? — для проформы спросил Пиетт, нажимая на кнопку, откидывающую колпак. Вейдеру в шлеме все равно, но раз уж они так удачно остановились, глупо было не воспользоваться. Деревья, составляющие основной массив здешнего леса, отличались резким, свежим и чуть пряным запахом. От воды тянуло холодком. Когда проводишь большую часть жизни в консервной банке с многократно отфильтрованным воздухом и стандартизированной температурой, начинаешь ценить такие моменты.

— Кстати, все хотел спросить: неспособность не лихачить — это неотъемлемое свойство пилотов мелких летучих гробов?

— Конечно. Равно как занудство и осторожность свойственны всем снобам, отказывающимся считать кораблем то, что короче пяти километров.

То ли с этой подначки, то ли еще как, но разговор соскользнул на Экзекьютор. По которому Пиетт успел соскучиться, а Вейдер просто мог говорить о кораблях, особенно об этом, часами. Может, в пресловутой прошлой жизни, о которой ходила масса слухов, но никто ничего толком не знал, он был инженером-конструктором? Ну да, конечно. А потом устал сидеть на одном месте, надел на голову ведро пострашнее и внезапно оказался полководцем и управленцем. Бред это все. В конце концов, это его личное дело. А заодно — государственая тайна.

****

Насколько он успел соскучиться по Экзекьютору, Пиетт окончательно осознал только после отлета Вейдера.

Оставшиеся пару дней он со вкусом бездельничал, прошелся по местам "боевой славы" времен студенчества, завернул в пару любимых баров, подцепил подругу на один вечер. Академию старательно обходил десятой дорогой — нынешний чин не оставлял шансов зайти туда и не вляпаться в скучную официальщину. Но преподавателя истории все же выловил. Этот дед был грозой студентов задолго до поступления Пиетта, оставался ей сейчас и уходить на покой совершенно не собирался. Про него поговаривали — кто с обидой, а кто и с восхищением — что он застал еще Великую гиперпространственную войну, поэтому, как очевидец, всегда найдет, к чему придраться на экзамене. Ради его спецкурсов Пиетт порой прогуливал даже профильные предметы, а дед регулярно ругался, что парень зарывает свой талант в землю — по нему же исторический факультет плачет. И даже теперь он отозвался об адмиральстве бывшего студента с трогательной смесью гордости и ехидства в голосе: "Мои поздравления, Фирмус, вы могли бы стать блестящим исследователем — а предпочли роль объекта исследования".

Но все эти приятные пустяки мало отвлекали от мыслей о странном полете на Амайю и том, что ждет его на Экзекьюторе. Эта попытка лорда Вейдера поймать Скайуокера… Вставал вопрос — зачем? От кого он таился так тщательно? Когда несколько месяцев назад поиски начались по приказу Императора, о них знала уйма народа. И это все еще продолжается. Но параллельно лорд Вейдер пытается сделать по-своему. Может ли быть так, что они с Императором разошлись во мнениях, что следует делать с пойманным? Особенно учитывая, что это сын лорда Вейдера. И если между двумя первыми лицами есть разлад, то до чего он может дойти.

Вспоминалось — ведь присягал Пиетт Императору. Формально, конечно, Империи — но все понимали, что под этим подразумевалось.

Как и лорд Вейдер, к слову. Лорд Вейдер, давший Пиетту корабль, чин адмирала... и хотелось бы продолжить, что свое доверие.

Вопросов к себе от этого меньше не становилось. Наоборот.

**Он слишком много знал**

**Осьминог:** Значит, в отпуске был? И не заехал?

 **Санитар:** Извини. Так получилось. И вообще, знаешь, сколько я на Акзилле не был?

 **Осьминог:** Вообще-то я мог тебе компанию составить, я тоже там давно не был. Если б ты чуть заранее сказал.

 **Санитар:** Да, я не подумал... извини, пожалуйста. В следующий раз — обязательно!

 **Осьминог:** Надеюсь, я не помру к тому времени от старости, ты же в отпуска почти не ходишь.

 **Санитар:** Меня по состоянию здоровья спишут куда раньше, чем ты от старости помрешь, военный флот, все-таки.

 **Осьминог:** Действительно. Но давай не доводить до таких крайностей.

 **Санитар:** Я пока не обещаю, но надеюсь, ты сможешь сказать, что "не прошло и года".

 **Осьминог:** Я запомнил! Хорошо хоть отдохнул-то?

 **Санитар:** Еще как! Но мало.

****

Отдыхал он на самом деле не мало, а очень мало — всего три дня. Хотя время перелета тоже можно было посчитать за отдых. Да и обе вылазки на Амайе Пиетт не променял бы и три полноценных отпуска. За каждую. И предложи Вейдер повторить — согласился бы не задумываясь.

Отчасти в этом была виновата навалившаяся рутина — отчеты, закупки, текущий ремонт, разруливание мелких, но не очень приятных кадровых проблем. Для этого всего были специально обученные люди, но в их работу следовало вникать. И порой вмешиваться.

Планирование очередной операции против повстанцев в этот раз тоже не радовало. Было в предоставленной Центром информации и требованиях что-то... поймать и сформулировать не получалось, но опыт подсказывал, что какая-то неправильность есть. Или какой-то фактор, который пока засекречен даже для его, адмирала, уровня — а значит, всплывет потом, в последний момент, и все придется перекраивать.

У Вейдера, похоже, дел было в принципе больше, чем часов в сутках. В точности Пиетт не знал, видя его только на некоторых совещаниях — где было не до нерабочих вопросов. Конечно, существовала такая полезная штука, как комлинк. И существовало одно "но".

Поделиться пришедшей в голову мыслью, каким-то забавным наблюдением, услышанной или увиденной где-то шуткой — не в то время, которое собеседник тебе выделил, а спонтанно, просто потому, что ты о человеке именно сейчас вспомнил. Для Пиетта это был еще один своеобразный переход границы — и он был пока не уверен в его уместности, потому медлил.

Другое дело, что если люди хотят встретиться — они рано или поздно находят возможность. Или не возможность, а просто очередной кусок работы. Новый пакет информации из Центра. Который, как стало очевидно при близком рассмотрении, вполне мог подождать до завтрашнего совещания. Хотя взглянуть заранее Пиетту было небесполезно, только для этого не надо было приходить к Вейдеру и, тем более, задерживаться.

Разговор, впрочем, не клеился. Пиетту все вспоминался полет на Амайю и пришедшая после мысль про Императора. Отчего выпадал в задумчивость Вейдер — кто же мог угадать. Может, просто устал.

— Кстати, хотел спросить, как там насчет эпитафии? Достаточно ли я много знаю, милорд?

Вокодер донес тихий, но отчетливый смешок.

— Раз вы так ставите вопрос... Полагаю, Фирмус, вы достаточно много знаете, чтобы обращения по титулу и званию звучали глупо. Разумеется, при отсутствии чужих ушей.

— Разумеется. — Кажется, он сейчас до неприличия довольно улыбался. Что за смысл держать лицо, если собеседник все равно почует. Да и пусть, Пиетт на его месте был бы не прочь видеть такую реакцию.

**Больше машина, чем человек**

С легким стуком на столик перед Пиеттом опустился стакан. Адмирал поднял голову и посмотрел на стоящего напротив человека со вторым стаканом в руке.

— А, Макс... Спасибо.

— Показалось, что это сейчас будет не лишним, — генерал Вирс устроился напротив. — Фирмус, что у тебя с лицом? Еще что-то успело случиться?

— Нет. Но мне хватает, чтоб не плясать от радости. А экипажу хватит для болтовни...

— Чего же ты хотел? Возражать лорду Вейдеру — в принципе нетривиальное событие. То, что он тебя не убил сразу же, да еще и прислушался — вполне достойно занесения в анналы.

— Да ничего я не хотел. Но обязан был вмешаться.

Вирс пожал плечами.

— Не пойми меня неправильно. У меня язык не повернется сказать, что ты вмешался зря. Но выглядело это...

****

Выглядело это все погано. С самого начала, когда ближе к финалу совещания один из офицеров корабельной СБ положил перед лордом Вейдером рапорт о мошенничестве, растрате и саботаже. И остальным тоже предъявили копии. Из достаточно подробных и, на первый взгляд, непротиворечивых сведений следовало, что оборудование, которое должны были вскоре доставить на Экъзекьютор, является бракованным, стоит отнюдь не столько, сколько указано в накладных и все это — по сговору главного инженера Сатала Дрена с поставщиком.

При этом все, более или менее полно видящие ситуацию, знали, что обстановка сейчас нервная. Авралы, подготовка крупной операции — многие в командном составе в последнее время были не склонны к созданию еще большего числа проволочек и предпочитали среагировать излишне жестко, чем недодавить. И вдвойне это относилось к лорду Вейдеру, о чем присутствовавшие на совещании были прекрасно осведомлены. С вероятностью девять из десяти можно было ожидать, что главком сначала убьет инженера прямо на месте, а потом дойдет дело и до поставщиков.

Дрен, чей голос сел почти до неузнаваемости, пробормотал, что это какая-то ошибка — но никто, начиная с него самого, не ждал, что это поможет.

Пиетт, как и все, ничего хорошего не ждал, поэтому вклинился как можно быстрее.

Стараясь не реагировать на напряженную атмосферу в помещении — то, что лорд Вейдер крайне зол, было сейчас очевидно всем, — адмирал заговорил спокойным, скучно-официальным голосом. В самых казенных выражениях он указал, что так как ряд мест в рапорте не вполне ясен, а послужной список главного инженера Дрена характеризует его как преданного солдата Империи и как хорошего специалиста, очевидно требуется дополнительное расследование обстоятельств, при этом независимое. В последовавшие за этим секунд сорок, пока Вейдер молча сидел, повернув к нему маску, и Пиетт в нее так же молча смотрел, он успел несколько раз проклясть себя за то, что ему вечно больше всех надо. Но что поделать, если привычке вступаться за своих было столько же лет, сколько его карьере.

Наконец Вейдер ответил, что аргументы не лишены смысла, отдал приказ об аресте Дрена до выяснения и о дополнительном расследовании. Тут в поддержку адмирала внезапно высказался начальник СБ — оказалось, рапорт был подан через его голову. Пиетту очень хотелось бы знать, где в таком случае СБ-шник был со своим комментарием раньше, но от вопроса удержался.

****

Появляться в офицерской кают-компании не слишком хотелось, но не стоило совсем исчезать из виду сразу после такого выступления на совещании. Ведь ничего особенного не произошло, всего лишь рабочий момент.

Хорошо хоть, с Максом можно не думать над каждым словом, а желающих присоединиться к ним можно не ждать, в большинстве своем флотские и наземники друг друга сторонились.

Правда, Макс напоследок удружил, вдруг бросив — при том, что разговор давно ушел от этой темы — "А все-таки, ты не задумывался, сколько случаев, за которые он мог бы убить очередного адмирала, тебе сошло с рук?"

Не то чтобы он сам не замечал, но предпочел бы, чтоб об этом не задумывался никто. Однако, если это говорит ему в лицо Макс, значит, где-то за спиной болтает уже человек двести.

****

Заходя к Вейдеру всего несколько часов спустя, Пиетт ожидал, что тот все еще будет зол. На это и без Сатала Дрена причин было предостаточно. А вот "приветствие" оказалось сюрпризом:

— Ты считаешь себя бессмертным?!

— Прошу прощения, но я не понял вашего вопроса.

— А вам не приходило в голову, Фирмус, что возражать мне, причем прилюдно, несколько отдает суицидальными намерениями? — голос уже не гремел по помещению, зато яда в интонациях прибавилось. Интересно, Пиетту это "ты" в начале послышалось или как?

— Вейдер, я как капитан этого корабля, даже бывший, обязан был возразить.

По-хорошему, это стоило бы сделать нынешнему капитану, но ладно. Главное результат.

— Я, конечно, одобряю принцип "вступаться за своих", но хоть вы и нашли, к чему придраться, сведения были достаточно полны и однозначны, сомневаюсь, что дополнительное расследование покажет что-то иное.

— Своих еще неплохо бы знать. Вмешаться я решил ровно по одной причине, времени на что-то другое было мало. Те придирки для протокола я придумывал уже по ходу речи.

— То-то вы таким языком заговорили... — кажется, остывая, буркнул Вейдер. — Что же за причина и почему вы не озвучили ее?

— А я озвучил, насколько позволял выбранный стиль формулировок. Я уже не первый год знаю Сатала. Готов допустить, что где-то в нем ошибся, что недооценил его любовь к деньгам или не заметил сочувствие к повстанцам. Но уверен в том, что Сатал до умопомрачения предан своей работе и этому кораблю. Я не представляю, ради какой цели он мог бы сделать тут что-то некачественно. Меня насторожил заказ на заведомо бракованную технику, остальное было вторично.

— Что ж, посмотрим, что покажет расследование.

— Именно. И если выяснится, что я все же ошибся — я уже ни слова не скажу против. Кстати, вы обратили внимание на то, что начальник СБ оказался не в курсе?

— Да. И это интересная деталь.

Пиетт покосился на свое кресло, на ходящего туда-сюда по отсеку Вейдера и спросил:

— А помните, вы предлагали совместный заход в тир?

— Действительно, было дело. И время подходящее.

В тире, куда они пришли, было пусто. Стоило двери за ними закрыться, Вейдер приказал борт-компьютеру никого не впускать "по техническим причинам". Вслух приказал, что интересно, хотя в шлеме у него не могло не быть связи с кораблем, не требующей озвучивания приказов во всеуслышание.

— Как я и обещал, специально Силу использовать не собираюсь, иначе не интересно. Хотя ускоренные реакции и прочие полезные улучшения организма — неотъемлемое свойство форс-юзеров, что есть, то есть.

— Что ж, посмотрим, насколько это лучше нормальных человеческих тренировок, — усмехнулся в ответ Пиетт, чувствуя подступающий азарт. Предложил он тир просто чтоб не сидеть у Вейдера, где разговор неизбежно спотыкался бы об историю с Саталом, или не расходиться на такой ноте. Но теперь ему самому стало интересно. Задача обойти главкома в чем-либо казалась почти нереальной, но тем сильнее увлекала.

И Пиетт выложился на полную, вспомнив все, что мог и умел. И сам не верил — получилось. С достаточно заметным расхождением в результатах, чтоб это не выглядело случайностью.

— Спасибо, Фирмус. Это было красиво. И действительно интересно, — Пиетт был готов поклясться, судя по тому, как это прозвучало, что Вейдер сейчас доволен не меньше, чем он сам.

— Вам спасибо. Да, выходит, что если человек прыгнет выше головы он сможет несколько обойти форс-юзера, редко берущегося за стрелковое оружие, — ответил он, пытаясь напомнить самому себе, что раздуваться от гордости не с чего, в реальном бою без поддавков все было бы иначе.

— Все так. Впрочем, форс-юзеры зачастую слишком полагаются на свои способности и упускают из виду многие полезные навыки из тех, что требуют внимания к деталям, расчетов и тренировок. От стрельбы до просчитывания чужих мотивов. И это дает людям шанс.

Вот теперь и гордость, и торжество чуть не вымело напрочь, когда Пиетт понял, что брякнул.

— Вейдер, простите. Я неудачно выразился. Совсем не имел в виду, что форс-юзеры не люди.

— Да я догадался, не переживайте. Тут как ни скажи, криво выйдет, даже странно, что за столько веков удобных терминов не придумали. Без "неодаренных" или "нелюдей". — И после задумчиво добавил: — хотя по отношению ко мне формулировка "больше машина, чем человек", пожалуй, имеет право на существование. Но тут не в одной Силе дело.

— Я бы сказал, что формулировка весьма спорная. И кто же автор? — спросил Пиетт, ловя себя на желании этому автору что-нибудь при случае свернуть. Например, шею.

— Не важно. Идем отсюда, на сегодня, думаю, хватит, — кивнул Вейдер в сторону выхода.

— Да, пожалуй.

****

Позже, в совсем глухой ночи (точнее, времени, которое являлось условной ночью для большей части экипажа) Пиетт у себя в каюте смотрел в пад, не видя на экране букв. Насыщенный предыдущий день давал изрядно информации для размышления, ее хватало, чтоб игнорировать мысль о скором звонке будильника. И все не шла из головы эта фраза про машину. Над ходившими команде (и не только) слухами о главкоме-дроиде можно было разве что посмеяться. А вот мнение самого Вейдера на эту тему задевало неожиданно сильно.

**Откладывать что-то — не к добру**

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Пиетт, насилу выныривая из очередного документа. Работы навалилось много, но даже это не помешало удивиться: Вейдер, зашедший к адмиралу вместо того, чтоб вызвать его к себе, — это было что-то новенькое. Может, дело было в только что отправленном ему файле, но что там не могло подождать до утренней планерки? И когда бы он успел прочитать все за прошедшие четыре минуты.

— Ничего сверх того, что вы уже знаете. Решил, что раз я все равно в этой части корабля, глупо гонять вас ко мне ради пары слов. Шли бы вы спать, Фирмус.

— Вы это сейчас серьезно?

— Вполне. Я знаю, сколько там еще осталось разгребать. Плюс-минус день уже ничего не решает, а на завтрашнем совещании вы мне нужны со свежей головой.

— Спасибо, конечно, но я давно уже умею рассчитывать время и силы. И не имею обыкновения спать на совещаниях.

Вейдер усмехнулся.

— Не сомневаюсь. Хм, приказать вам, что ли?

— Давайте я лучше буду считать это советом?

— Полезным.

— Разумеется. Обвинять начальство в раздаче бесполезных советов как-то невежливо...

— ...а не прислушиваться к полезным советам как-то неразумно. И еще, Фирмус. Насчет оконченного сегодня расследования. Спасибо. Что вмешались в эту историю с главным инженером. Было бы жаль.

— Да уж. Попытка подставить его оказалась качественная. Спасибо, что прислушались ко мне.

— Я ценю, что вы готовы мне возражать, когда требуется, хотя не очень понимаю, почему вы не боитесь.

— Я вам доверяю. — По стоящему практически неподвижно Вейдеру, как обычно, было нечего читать, но ритм дыхания на миг сбился. Или показалось. — Я осознаю, что вы легко можете меня убить, но если вдруг — это будет не зря.

И сразу отвел глаза обратно на экран своего компьютера, все равно на Вейдера что смотри, что не смотри. Может, и не стоило говорить. Но разве есть смысл скрывать? Что есть, то есть, как быть с этой информацией — его дело, в конце концов, не сложно и проигнорировать.

Пиетт не ждал, совсем не ждал ответа, уже прикидывая, чем бы заполнить эту неловкую, лишнюю паузу, когда Вейдер сказал:

— Могу. Но предпочел бы обойтись без этого.

— А говорили, "больше машина, чем человек", — брякнул Пиетт, не успев поймать себя за язык. Кажется, он вспоминал про это слишком часто в последние несколько дней.

Вейдер только головой покачал:

— Чем же вас так зацепила эта фраза?

— Дело не в фразе самой по себе. Слухи, ходящие по экипажу — одно дело, а вот ваше личное мнение... — Сказал он, вставая с кресла и подходя ближе. Ну и разговор. Зашел главком пожелать спокойной ночи... Но пусть уже идет как идет. В конце концов, скоро старт к Эндору и всем им долго будет ни до чего, кроме операции. А откладывать на "потом" — последнее дело, хоть Пиетт и не суеверен. — Ваше мнение не может не иметь для меня значения — но именно в этом вопросе я с ним категорически не согласен. Никогда не замечал за собой пристрастия к дроидам. Только к людям.

— Неожиданный аргумент. Сильный. Но излишний, — предостерегающе произнес Вейдер, словно не замечая чужую ладонь, легшую ему на плечо чуть выше локтя. — К тому же, вот сейчас вы боитесь. Вы же знаете, от меня такое не скрыть. Так зачем это вам, Фирмус?

— Боюсь, конечно. Того, как вы воспримете... подобное отношение. Того, что это перечеркнет шанс на дружбу с вами. И у меня нет ответа "зачем". Это не ради спора. Да и вообще не стоило бы, ведь я остаюсь вашим подчиненным, устав флота никто не отменял. — Вейдер оставался неподвижен и ждал продолжения. Стоя почти вплотную к нему, Пиетт четко осознавал, что сказал лишь часть правды. Ему, с его невысоким ростом и несолидным сложением, вечно приходилось как-то выкручиваться и компенсировать свой недостаток. В этом даже удалось преуспеть. И все равно, ощущение близости кого-то, кто выше и сильнее, никогда не грело, все привычки в этот момент сигнализировали: опасность. Но если только Пиетт не ошибся, то Вейдер, способный убить его даже не шевельнувшись, сейчас уязвим как бы не больше, чем он сам. — Я понимаю, что вы вправе оскорбиться, и что должны отказать. И что если б я промолчал, всем было бы проще. Но я хочу, чтоб вы знали — вы, такой, как сейчас, можете вызывать отнюдь не только страх. Как любой из людей. Я... проверил.

— Да, если б вы промолчали, было бы проще. Потому что я должен отказать. — Вопреки своим словам он обнял Пиетта за плечи. Почти невесомо, скорее обозначая прикосновение, чем прикасаясь. — Потому что устав. Потому что я все равно не могу быть с вами... по техническим причинам, там, под доспехом, и тела-то почти не осталось, а что осталось — в данном случае бесполезно. Хотя желания отказывать у меня нет совершенно. Но что толку.

Чтобы смотреть в лицо — в смысле, в маску — Вейдеру, приходилось запрокидывать голову, но это неудобство казалось мелочью по сравнению с возможностью стоять рядом и прикасаться. Хотя бы так. Пока так.

— Думаю, проследить, чтоб на работе ничего не сказалось, нам обоим хватит выдержки и здравого смысла. А что до "технических причин" — так ли они непреодолимы? Выкручиваются же как-то другие искалеченные военные. В рамках оставшихся, хм, опций, или в виртуальной реальности, или еще как-то. Пристально никогда не интересовался, но думаю, вариантов много. А у вас, как форс-юзера, возможностей больше, сами неоднократно напоминали.

— Было дело, но я имел в виду совсем не то, — засмеялся Вейдер. И одновременно Пиетт почувствовал прикосновение к своим губам. Легкое, но отчетливое, он чем угодно поклялся бы, что ему не почудилось. Хотя Вейдер так и стоял прямо. А на его остающиеся за спиной Пиетта руки неожиданно оказалось удобно опереться.

— Да уж. Но неужели не интересно поэкспериментировать?

— И кто бы мог подумать, что у такого спокойного приличного человека, как вы, могут быть подобные извращенные идеи.

— Не знаю. Точно не я сам, — ответил приличный и спокойный, загоняя подальше невольное опасение, как они на самом деле будут выкручиваться с этими "техническими причинами". В конце концов, Вейдер не раз показывал, что он помнит о разнице в силе и Силе. А Пиетт помнит, что будь тот хоть десять раз сам себе боевая машина - он человек. Раньше разделение функций им удавалось, глядишь, и тут командная работа хорошо пойдет.

Тон Вейдера снова стал серьезным и творящийся в голове Пиетта сумбур — то ли веселый, то ли нервный — смело напрочь.

— Фирмус, вы уверены?

— Уверен.

Вейдер покачал головой и отстранился.

— Простите, но сейчас я уйду. У меня меньше часа до связи с Императором, который слишком хорошо меня знает. И он даже заподозрить не должен…

— Из-за ваших форс-юзерских дел или...?

— Или. Он старый опытный манипулятор. И лучше бы он не знал про мои слабые места.

Досадуя на непрошенный ком в горле, Пиетт молча кивнул. И Вейдер ушел.

***

Пиетт зашел на любимую техническую палубу в надежде спрятаться от людей хоть на полчаса. В условиях нарастающего аврала это было уже роскошью, для любого из офицеров Экзекьютора.

Хотя время на эксперимент они с Вейдером все же урвали. Кажется, их обоих поторопил полученный тем приказ Императора, чреватый отлетом на неопределенный срок.

Пиетт усмехнулся, вспоминая. Это было неловко и сумбурно. И, объективно, бывал в его жизни секс куда лучше. Чего, как оказалось, не бывало — ощущения такой нежности и доверия. И собственных — и встречных. В юности его это и не заботило, потом как-то не складывалось. Кто бы мог подумать…

Что ж, когда Вейдер вернется, время освоиться друг с другом у них еще будет. И, кстати, наконец перейти на "ты".

**Бой у Эндора**

**Санитар:** Ты меня в гости звал?

 **Осьминог:** Неужели ты собрался?!

 **Санитар:** Не поверишь, но да. Сам понимаешь, у меня тут всегда стоит делать поправку на форс-мажоры, но в ближайшие месяца два-три постараюсь выбраться. Очень надо.

 **Осьминог:** Очень жду. Никуда не сваливаю. Ты только держи в курсе, получается или нет.

 **Санитар:** Договорились.

 **Осьминог:** И только попробуй написать, что нет!

 **Санитар:** Хорошо. Договорились!

Обещание было, мягко говоря, сомнительным. Даже в случае полного успеха операции при Эндоре для адмирала рисковало найтись слишком много неотложных дел, чтоб сбежать в отпуск. Даже короткий. Даже на Куат, полет на который можно совместить с делами. Тем более, идея-то была в том, чтобы дать себе отдохнуть от всех дел и всех людей, с ними связанных. Но на пару минут разговора поверить, что получится, было приятно. А Осьминог сам был в военном флоте, так что все поймет правильно.

Эндор в последнее время оставался постоянным источником плохих предчувствий и паршивого настроения половины высшего командного состава. С точки зрения тактики план выглядел так, что заставлял искать в нем подвох. Ставить почти все на очередную гигантскую станцию? Один — один! — суперлазер Звезды Смерти куда менее выгоден, чем вооружение хотя бы одного ИЗРа, не говоря уже о флоте. По маневренности можно даже не сравнивать. Да, ИЗР не может уничтожить планету одним выстрелом. А много ли в этом смысла во время космического боя?

Пиетт очень хотел бы переговорить об этом с Вейдером. Он ведь не может не понимать, что это бред. Должна быть возможность его как-то убедить изменить план, в конце концов, главком он, а Император — политик, который очевидно ничего не понимает в тактике.

Но главком улетел еще несколько дней назад, на ту самую станцию. Предупредил, что во время боя на Экзекъютор не вернется, так что оставляет все на Пиетта.

Сам бой показал, что худшие ожидания оправдались: ради какой-то непонятной прихоти Императора, при полном попустительстве главкома в пространстве у забытой всеми богами Галактики планеты бездарно гибли имперские истребители и легкие крейсеры, пока ИЗРы, основная ударная сила, бездеятельно ждали.

Это было, пожалуй, самое неприятное и бессмысленное зрелище в его жизни, но Пиетт не отворачивался от экрана. Не хотел даже случайно поймать хоть чей-то взгляд. Он и так предполагал, о чем думают присутствующие вместе с ним на мостике. На корабле. На всех кораблях флота.

Сколько еще ждать? Ради чего?

Пиетт уже несколько раз пробовал все-таки вызвать Вейдера, все еще остающегося на ЗС-2, но тот не отвечал.

Он бы уже наплевал на приказ Императора и рискнул вмешаться. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что победителей как раз и судят.

Мешало то, что Вейдер перед отлетом попросил — именно попросил — воздержаться от отсебятины, что бы ни происходило. Словно знал заранее.

****

_В 23-м году от основания Империи боевая станция "Звезда Смерти-2" была взорвана повстанцами в битве при Эндоре.  
Флагман имперского флота "Экзекъютор" погиб незадолго до этого, вследствие разрушения мостика потеряв управление и врезавшись в поверхность Звезды Смерти._


End file.
